TMNT: the Remnant remix
by CynderStudios
Summary: This is a new take on the RWBY/TMNT crossover, the story will go deeper on more of the TMNT part of the story, but will still be amazing to read! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys! This is amazing aaaahhhhh :'))))! This is a collab I've been working on with this amazing person! If you write stories ask them for help! They are called " brave kid" there super cool and amazing guys! They helped me with this! But the story was mainly there idea so it's different from my story Welcome to Remnant but enjoy :)!**

* * *

_**...Nafastest..**_

_**...The forbidden continent..**_

_**..Stories long forgotten, passed down from generation to generation...Tales about this wicked land; lakes here filled with black goo would bubble and fester into the creatures of Grimm...Monsters that were filled with the vengeance against humans...Ready to murder and destroy there enemies.**_

_**...But as one tale ends, another one begins...**_

Black large crystal jetted from the darkened land as young Grimm crawled around the sickly infected land. The monsters of the land hissed and howled loudly as they crawled around.

_However, they were scared off by a unfamiliar light purple glow of a portal appeared._

A taller figure appears from the glowing portal, Grimm growled back at him, snarls filled the air as newborn Grimm's went in for the kill.

With a loud growl from the cloaked figured, they pulled out a gun and fired it at them, causing them to vanish in a cloud of smoke, one after another fledgling after fledgling they kept attacking the mystery figure.

It wasn't until they reached the domain when they noticed that the air had filled with the dark smokey cloud of deceased Grimm.

With a satisfied growl they made there way inside the domain of _Salem.  
_

* * *

The dark castle creaked and groaned with unsettling silences, howls and growls could be heard in the distance with a unknown laughter coming from somewhere.

With a low growl he slammed open the door leading to a empty council room, which creaked eerily as there footsteps clacked against the ground.

The mysterious man drew closer to his target only to be stopped by the towering door to slam shut.

" Excuse me bud, but our sign up sheets are filled." The mysterious figure turns around to face non other then Mercury Black, arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against the walls of the domain.

" I'm not here to speak to a mere child. I have business being here child." He growled out almost animal like, Mercury rolled his eyes leaning against the wall.

" It wasn't a requested either man, now are you going to leave or are you leaving in tiny parts." Mercury spat back at him, holding up his fist to seem like he's ready for a fist fight.

" So be it." The mystery man growled out turning swiftly around, his hood flying off from the speed of the movement revealing themselves to be Tiger Claw.

With a loud rupturing roar, he fired off bullets at him, he lets out a grunt as he kicks off the wall swiftly dodging the projectiles.

" What the-?!" Mercury said before swiftly dodging the attacks sent at him, He swiftly shot himself into the air with a kick off the pillars.

A bullet smashed into the marble structure causing chunks of ice to fill the air up.

" Faunus are getting weirder and weirder! What kind of Faunus are you even?!" He spat back as Tiger Claw sent him a snarl. Mercury fired at the mutant causing him to dodge the attack, he takes this opportunity to finish the job. Mercury shot off the wall and fired at him with his robotic boot ready to send him flying threw the walls.

However, before Mercury could send his boot slamming into the mutants face to finish him off Tiger Claw's ears twitch from the sound. He roared loudly and caught Mercury dead in the air.

He chuckled darkly to himself as he crushed the metal in his opponents leg, Mercury stared back at him in shock, he gasped out a growl trying to swing at his face. He dropped him to the ground. He reloaded his gun and aimed it at his head.

" I'm not a Faunus _child. I'm a mutant. I came here for a deal._" He aimed his gun directly at Mercury's head as this would surely blast threw his aura and kill him. With a finger on the trigger he was about to fire when he suddenly felt something against his fur. A piercing feeling.

A blade. _A emerald colored blade was right against his head, ready to slice him in half._

" Watch it kitten, shoot him and you have another thing coming." She hissed out, venom filling her voice as she looked at him.

" Stand down kitty cat. Thank you Emerald." A taller woman walked out from the shadows smirking, her black ravenous hair covering one of her eyes as she glowed brightly lite colors resembling fire.

" Why stand down?! We got this freak out numbered!" Mercury growled out clutching at his legs. He heard the gun jostle as it was aimed at his head again.

" Watch your tongue before you lose it." He hissed back at Mercury only for his eyes to catch fire being shout from the paler woman's hand.

" I wouldn't if I were you. I don't think cats like fire much either." She smirked back at him with her hand holding a ball of fire glowing brightly.

" I'm not scared of a little fire from a mere child." He hisses back at her, she glares at him, piercing him with her sharp eyes; mirroring glass shards almost.

" _Then why are you here?" _The other woman spoke, she was dark skinned with mint green hair and red glowing eyes. She clutches her blades closer in her grasp as she had them aimed at Tiger Claw.

" _**I came here to ask for a deal.**"_

* * *

" Is it done yet?"

" No."

" Is it done now?"

" _No"_

" _Howwwww about now_!"

" Guys no! I'm not finished yet! This process is taking a extreme a amount of time! Everything must be in a proper area to function correctly or the whole thing could blow up-literally- in our faces!" Mikey and Nora stared back, dumbfounded at the intelligent turtle standing before them, only to be pulled back by some unknown force.

" Which means you two need to stop bothering him, before _he _blows up in your faces." Weiss said as she had used one of her glyphs to pull the two back over to the three other teams staying in the turtles dorm at the time.

" Yeah! Leave the brainiac alone! _Now Raph!" _Yang snickered as she slammed her arm into the table, which scared the whits out of Blake and Ren who were quietly talking at the table before Yang interrupted them.

" I challenge you to a one-on-one arm wrestling match!" She bites back armed and ready to fight.

Raph smirked back at the blond brawler before doing the same, slamming his arm into the table, he glared back at her.

" Your on Xiao Long!" The two gripped fist tightly as they went at it trying to make the other one fail and mess up so they could win, but by the looks of it, it was going to be a while before it ended.

" Guys! I've finally finished!" Donnie cheered from his working area, which made Raph and Yang groan loudly as they both let go and push off each other.

" Seriously Don! Could have told us at any time!" Raph grumbled out as Yang sighs." I was going to enjoy my victory too!" Yang dramatically sighed as she leaned on Raph, which he only smirked and knocked her off.

" Enough Xiao Long" He says before walking out with the others.

" Yeah Yeah whatever." She snickers following after as she hears Ruby cheering down the hall as she has used her semblance to get ahead.

Though she quickly stopped, she felt off some how. Like something wasn't right. Yang turned around a little, readying Amber silica, but giving up when she saw nothing.

" Yang come on!" Ruby cheered as Yang ran off to check up with the three teams, which caused her to fail to notice the Raven sitting silently in the tree, _watching her as she ran away._

* * *

" Ladies, Gentle men, Turtles! I give you my newest creations!" Donatello exclaimed as the two team awaited to see what he had in store.

" You've better have not broken bumblebee!" Yang called out with her hair slightly going in the audience.

Donnie laughs nervously as he presses a button on the wall, spot lights appear over the new rides with the new and improved Bumble Bee front and center stage.

'' Sat hello to the hornet Yang!" Donatello said as he showed off the flashy new machine.

The new bike had on new armor around it, spray painted gold and black with small black lines going up the sides, while small yellow lines did the same to some of the darker area's of the bike.

The exhaust pipes had her emblem spattered against it, showing off her wild side. Finally a panel was added to the middle part of her bike labeled" Help in battles'' with a small flame against it.

" OH MY GOD! DONNIE THIS IS AMAZING!" Yang screamed out as her hair ignited into a ball of flames. She squeezed the turtle tightly and swung him around in excitement.

" Thank you thank you thank you!" She says before thanking him one last time with a kiss on the head and sprints over to Hornet. Ruby stares in awe at the new ride before using her semblance to get a better look at it.

" Donnie you made this!?" She stares at it in amazement as she watch Yang hug the front of the bike tightly, squealing with excitement.

Donnie nods as he had fallen to the ground from the unexpected kiss, his eyes scattered as he nodded slowly.

" You out did yourself Don" Leonardo said as he helped his brother to his feet.

" Anything else you have planned brainiac?" Raph said crossing his arms over his chest smirking.

" Actually I do..This is the new and improved: Upgraded Stealth cycle! Running on Dust power! I've added Dust powered cannons as well!" Donnie says as he made is way over to where the Stealth Bike was, geared up and everything. On the side of the turtle inspired motorcycle was two cannons that could fire rounds of Dust bullets off.

" How long did this take you?" Leo stared at it in amazement as Raph and Mikey were practically fighting over each other to get to it.

" Oh I don't know, couple of days? Maybe the most was three at best." He thought to himself as Mikey shot up.

" THREE DAYS?" He gawked as Raph slammed him to the ground with his hand and jumped over him.

" RAPH! NO FAIR!" Mikey called out racing after him as Raph got into it, he gripped the handles smirking as he pulled at them.

" Oh yeah! This is definitely amazing!" Raph chuckles before getting a idea.

" How's 'bout another race Yang?!" He smirks over to the blond who was admiring Hornet, she looks up giving a confident smirk leaning over the bike.

" Oh! I see! Round two, huh?" She smiles back at him, batting her eyes.

" You guys aren't going threw the city again just to end up destroying your bikes._AGAIN.!" _Donnie cried out as he shook his remote in his hand to get his point threw, which makes them groan in annoyance.

Jaune looks over at a covered vehicle in confusion as he lifts it up curiosity." Woaaaaaah. Donnie whats that?!" Jaune said in shock as Nora skips over tilting her body forward and looks at the sparkling machinery.

" Oooooooo! It's Big Bad and Ready to rumble!" Nora points out bouncing around the shiny, small dragster like car.

" Does this bad boy have weapons?!" Her eyes sparkled.

" Nora. Noooo." Ren spoke out.

" But look at it! It's super cool!" She spins around it quickly posing against it with excitement.

" Not in the way The Stealth shell has weapons. Under the wheels of it there is a panel that holds dust cartridges and changes at the push of a button! Pretty cool right? I call them: The Hunter!" He showed off leaning against the desk as Weiss beaked under the car's under side, giving a small, but cheeky smile.

" As the Heiress of the Schnee Dust company and even though the fumes from it make me want to gag, You did a excellent job at it!" Weiss says as her heels clicked against the ground as she walked over to the clad turtle, making him nervous by the compliment by " The Ice Queen". She peeks down at her scroll giving a confused look at it as it was her father..._Later..._Weiss thought as she shook her head a little.

"-Last but not least I have the new version of the: The Shell raiser!" The van was giant, spray painted over with different colors clashing together with everyone' signature emblem having there own place on there. On the was a Dust cannon that fired combination of dust explosions and lastly giant spikes on the from, shiny and pointy.

The teens stared at the the large van, awestruck over the large vehicle, awing and gawking at it with excitement. Nora's face turned into a big smirk as she stares up at the giant machine. Her eyes catch a panel inside of the van.

" Oooooo!" Here eyes sparkle as she sneaks inside of it.

" Where on Remnant, did you even have the time to do this? Schools about to start back up soon and with all Huntsmen in Vale being made to go clean Vale up from the Breach, we really haven't had a break yet." Blake says as the cat faunus said as she went over to the purple clad turtle.

Before she could get her answer a alarm went off as the automatic Dust cannons were turned on, which caused them to fire of a combination of wind and fire Dust.

The teens watch as the explosion crashed into a tree, which cause a Raven from the tree that got shot to screech with anger and fly upwards and leave.

" Oopsie!" Nora squeaked out.

" Nora! What did we say!? Your as bad as Mikey with buttons!" Donnie groaned out as Weiss used a ice summon to get rid of most of the damage, but it was still noticable damage in the area.

" Now, what seems to be going on here?" A much older voice added as they looked over to see none other the Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin waltzing over.

Before Donatello could answer to defuse the situation, not wanting to get on there bad side for the damage, even though he didn't do it._ Nobody wanted to be on Goodwitch's bad side. _But before Donnie could speak, Ruby shot forward with her semblance, covering his mouth.

" Donnie was just showing off his super duper amazing vehicles! There like: Amazing! There like super big weapons almost!" Ruby said as she drooled over the high-tech machines.

" Where did they _even_ come from?!" Professor Goodwitch asked Donatello who was quick to answer her, not wanting her to get angry at them all.

" I build them from using scrap parts from the local junk yard as we were helping in Vale's clean up from the Breach." Ozpin looked back at the many vehicles, impressing him each time as he spotted something new and cleaver.

" So it seems, I wonder if next semester we should have a class based on building machinery such ones like theses." Professor Ozpin's thought a loud to himselff as he sipped his coffee cup.

" Professor Ozpin, _No. It is a bad idea."_

* * *

_The walls creaked eerily in Salem's Fortress as Tiger claw made his way threw the darkly light hallways, holding something in his claws._

_The doors opened slowly with his push as claw was faced to face with the Queen._

_" You four weren't being dishonest to me. What creature are you? And what did you come seek my help for." The fallen god spoke to the mutant creature as he balled to the terrifying dictator._

_" He said he was a "Mutant" or whatever he said..." The dark hair woman spoke, her close glowing up the room, slightly._

_" I see..." The goddess spoke before she gazed down at him._

_He growled at the child standing next to her, he snuffed it out as his head fell in honor._

_" I have come her seeking a deal." Tiger Claws spat out as he held up, showing her and the others lurking in the shadows what he's been hiding all along._

_**The blood of Kuro Kabuto**_

_" The blood belonged to a powerful warrior, a warrior that would stop at nothing to give you **power**! With your Grimm pools, You Salem could bring him back from his grave to gain a alley to help you claim the victory you rightfully deserved!" Tiger Claw exclaimed out to the Queen, causing the room to become heavy as Salem stared back at the mutant, her eyes felt like piercing glass hitting him as she as she processed it._

_" You can't..-" The young woman said, fearfully. What if she lost her power?...She can't lose them.., but before she could protest she gave Cinder a darkening look._

_" Come now my child...I will agree to your deal. To have such a fighter under me would be just what we need to win our battles a head of us..." She uses her powers to cause a seer Grimm to take a hold of the vile of blood._

_" Get Doctor Watts at once...I'll see what he can do with the pool of ichor to help you with our service..." The woman left into the shadows of the ruined fortress with the young woman, who was named Cinder sending glares at him before leaving along with the Queen._

_" Brat.." He growled out as he looked around him. As he realized he was alone in the dark castle he pulled out a familiar glowing green file filled with **mutagen**..._

_" Soon master...the plan is coming together...master, The Shredder will soon be reborn and this world will be his..."  
_

* * *

**Oh god this is going to be one ride for you guys I can feel it! This is a collab with Me and " brave kid"! There Super amazing! And gave me the ideas to write the story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two! Hope your ready! :')))**

* * *

...**The darkness covered Leonardo like sweat that clung to his skin...**

**..._It felt thick and heavy against his skin...He felt like something was wrong..._**

_His senses kick in as he heard glass heels clicking against the darkness...Leonardo turned around gripping his katana's blades ready for a fight..._

" Who's there?" Leonardo spat as he aimed his katana's at the thick darkness that surrounded him. He frozen in _fear_ as a hand shout threw the blackness that plagued his a rounding's. It scratched and clawed its way threw the shreds of harden goo-ish shadows. Slowly clawing its way threw the thickness,slowly becoming...a _woman_..

_Not just any woman...the same one that has been brutally bested him in his visions for months...but this time she was different..._

_Covered in bruises and bleeding scratches against her pale completion, as well as her shredded dress she wore that now reflected a dimming candle light._

_Her face was filled with fear and worry as she coughed out to him. "...He's coming...Coming!...He won't..s-stop until Everyone...is dead." She gasped out as his head began to pound._

_Leonardo winced in pain as his katana's fell from his hands and clattered on the floor below him. Sinking into the darkness below him._

_He fell to his knee's as he managed to get his eyes to open up...he wished he didn't.._

_His friends...his Family...beat and bloody...holding the wounds, crying out in pain...the same scratches...slicing marks..._

_" The Shredder..!?" Leonardo gasped out as he looked to the darkness, until he saw the shine of a claw...Reflecting back at him the Shredder aiming his claw at him._

_With a swift slash.._he awoke from his nightmare..._this can't be real..._

* * *

Weiss's heels clicked against the ground as she and Donnie made there way to Professor Oobleck's class to turn in extra credit notes ( Even though they don't need it). But as they were walking along, the two were going back and forth.

" For the last time Donnie! I will not use my Atlas power to get a bulkhead!" Weiss told the turtle, pounding it into his head to understand.

" Come on Weiss! We could really benefit from this! I'd even offer to painted it in your favorite colors! Can't you see it now!" Donatello tried to persuade her over to the dark side.

" _No." Weiss said, quickly deflating the intelligent turtles plan._

" How would Atlas react if they saw a modified bulkhead just before the Vytal Festival!?" Weiss told him off, repeatedly.

" It doesn't have to be a new one! A used Bulkhead will do,please?" She glared back at him as he was on his knees practically begging. Then lets out a heavy sigh.

" They may have some mothball ones you could use. I'll look and see if I can find you one or something-!" She was immediately met back with Donnie scoping her up into a hug, tightly.

" Thanks Weiss! You won't be sorry!" Weiss only signed wondering if she should _start worrying._

Before they began to start walking off the two failed to notice, none other then Nora Valkyrie peeking her head another the corner with excitement. She had overheard the news of getting the " Ice Queen" to get them a bulkhead. She definitely going to tell everyone about this!

* * *

" Do you guys mind coming with me to the docks? Maybe to help find extra parts and stuff? We can test out the rides too?" Donatello asked as he fixed his bag against his sides.

" Testing rides? COUNT ME IN!" Nora cheered as she bounced off the couch, striking a pose.

" I'll have to come to watch her." Ren says as he stood up. Blake sighed as Yang nudged her over and over, which gets her to stand up as well with Yang cheering.

" WOO! Let's have some fun tonight!" Yang yelled in excitement." We'll come with you Donnie." Blake says as she fixes her bow over her Faunus traits.

The three teams agreed along with Donatello, wanting to partake in this new adventure and were readying to head out. Prepping everything for tonight's exciting events tonight. Before the teams of excited teens went off Weiss stayed back as her scroll rang again. It was her father again. She glared back at it.

" You coming Weiss?" She looked up as Donnie called to her, only for her to put up her best smile and nods, ending the call once again.

* * *

The crescent moon glowed brightly against the crystal clear water below the docks. Before they had gotten there, the teens had found Penny working happily in the streets of Vale with other huntsmen for the clean up in Vale after the Breach. Plus, her father did want her to get out more in Vale. So when the teens had saw her working they decided to invite her along with them to the docks. Ruby didn't even finish her sentence before Penny happily picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug, excited to join them on there adventure.

" This is the perfect spot to test our cool rides out!" Mikey boasted as he looked around the giant empty lot. Weiss crossed her arms over her dress, enjoying the complements to one of her family's good deeds they did for Vale.

" Yes! The Schnee Dust company is one of the biggest Dust importers for Vale and they have this whole area dedicated for the Dust supplies given to Vale, though when I'm in control I'll be sure to make it bigger." The Ice Queen smiled, filled with Pride and joy as she fixed her alternative outfit: Snow Pea.

" Yeah Yeah alright! Let's get testing these bad boys!" Raph smirk as he eyes up the Shell cycle.

" I'm down to race!" Yang smirked leaning on the bike as Ruby bounced on her heels next to Yang.

" Oh wow! These "rides"?", she says looking over to Ruby as she gives her a quick nod,"-are sensational!" Penny gawked over in excitement. But as she went on making Donnie the happiest turtle from the red-head's compliments Leonardo began to zone out as he was hearing something else happening from behind the giant Schnee Cargo.

" Guys, wait. I hear something." Leonardo says as he looked behind him, Blake's ears under her bow began to pick up a clearer hearing on the noise.

She quickly nods pulling out Gambol shroud,quickly. She turns it into it's katana form as Leonardo pulled out his twin katanas.

" Someone's here guys. It sounds like...Torchwick. He's here." Blake's eyes widen. He was arrested after the Breach in Vale. They all saw him be taken in by Emerald and her teammates. There's no way he's out. General Ironwood's fleet is one of the most toughest to escape from, especially being from Atlas as well.

" How is he here? General Ironwood's fleet is extremely feel guarded and it would at least take him weeks to return back to Vale." Pyrrha said as she pulled out her shield taking a defensive stance. Penny nervously steps back, filled with nervous fear chipping away. She became worried for General Ironwood's safety, which Ruby quickly took action to.

" We've dealt with him before! And worse! I mean come on! We did face against a literally army of Grimm! We can handle this!" Ruby launched Crescent Rose from her back and pulled it out, turning it to it's sycthe form. She locked it in as she smirked.

" If this is giving us a excuse to pound some dudes with these new rides: Count me in!" Yang cheered with a big, smug grin over her face.

Ruby looked at the giant cargo containers as she began to plan out there _attack._

* * *

The bullhead slowly descended down to the docking area of Vale's cargo area. The door slid open as Roman waltz's down the lift, smugly twirling his cane as he lit his cigar.

" Ahhhh~ Feels good to be back in business, doesn't it Neo?" He looks down at the tiny, colorful girl who twirled her umbrella as she followed him.

" You know what to do kiddo! Don't cause to much chaos, alright?" He smirked to the striking girl. With a small salute Neo skipped off twirling her parasol.

Roman waltzed over to a create of Dust as shadows above him sneaked around him. Hiding among the night sky and shadows of the docks. Using the oceans waves to hide there noises.

However, Roman began to catch on to that he wasn't quite alone as he thought. He grinned to himself as he cracked open a case of Schnee fire Dust. He smugly saw from the moons glow that there was a shadow of someone aiming a sniper rifle at him and the box.

The bullet fired off causing a explosion, but when it "hit" Roman he shattered into a million pieces.

" Huh..?" Ruby gasped out as a shadow forms behind her." Ahhh~ Well Well Well. Look who we have here~." Ruby turns around quickly, only to be blasted off the cargo. She hits the ground with a loud thud as her aura goes off.

" Grrrr..Torchwick!" Ruby growled at the flamboyant man. He chuckles at the small huntress.

" Oh little red, little read...don't you know children have bed times?" He laughed as Ruby smirked." Hero's never rest! Especially huntsman who drink there milk!" Ruby joked making Roman rolled his eyes.

" Why must you always ruin my fun with Neo." Ruby only gave the villainous man a shrug as the waves crashed against the docks, which hid Yang's roar from The Hornet.

" Well, I say it's been fun, but I need to go petal. Ta Ta~ brat." Roman aims his cane at Ruby's forehead, only for her to scream." NOW!" Ruby burst into into petals, causing Roman to lose his shot, firing into the cargo.

With a thunderous roar, the Hornet shot of the cargo, soaring threw the air with Ms. Yang Xiao Long on top of it. She lets a cheer as she screeches the bike when it hits the ground. She swerves back around aiming to hit Roman. He fired a dust crystal at Yang, causing her to pull back, which he used to escape.

Weiss summoned a glyph underneath her as she shot forward at Roman, which he countered quickly. Dodging and maneuvering around Weiss's slices at him. Weiss shot him a glare as he laughed at her." Awww, is the ice princess going to melt now?" He snickered at her as she cracked the revolver of Myrtenaster. She summoned glyphs around Roman. She gave a quick nod as she shoots as Roman ready to slice him up as Pyrrha sprints at him as well, her spear's piercing head aimed at him.

When there sharp weapons pierced Roman's abdomen he burst into a explosion of colors as he snickered on top of the Cargo.

" I thought to Queen of Dust and Mistral's finest could beat a ''petty'' low life like me!" It was fun, but now you've made Neo mad! Have fun!" Roman waltzes away as they are looked down at the Queen of Illusion: Neopolitan.

Ruby burst into a ball of petals as she was ready to slice at Neo. She dodges Ruby's attacks she throws at her, Neo flipped backwards as she thwacks Ruby's sycthe away from her. A thud slams into the ground as she heard sprinting coming close to her. Ruby fired her bullets into Neo, but she mirrors the damaged back into Ruby, causing her to be shot back from the damaged. Her parasol crashed into Leonardo katana's, she smirked back at him as he glared at her. She sent a kick into Leonardo stomach, which he quickly avoided, but this caused her to get a opening on him. She dashed at him, slamming her parasol into his katana, only to bust into a million pieces. Leonardo sensed her coming from behind, he swiftly dodged the kick to his face as she was about to strike him down, only for a black ribbon to wrap around her arm and yank her back. Hitting the docks flooring, she exploded into a mist of pink clouds. The cloud zipped threw the air, as it formed into Neo again. She collided her umbrella into Blake. She hissed as she fired Gambol shroud, whipping it into it's sheath form, she began slicing at Neo. She maneuvered herself to avoid Blake's slices at her, even with using her semblance, Blake couldn't land a hit. Neo striked Blake right in the chin, sending her flying backwards into the cargo.

With the loud roar of a bike, Neo spun around smirking." Let's go snow cone!" Yang hissed as she pressed the panel on top of Hornet. Firing off rocket after rocket at Neo. She gasped in shock as she sprung into action, quickly flipping and spinning away to avoid it. Within a instant, the Stealth shell shot at her, which she avoided merely by seconds. She flips onto a cargo container, smirking back at them.

Neo whistles loudly as she explodes into pink dust particles, right as to armed paladins stomp out. Ready to fight along with her and Roman." Neo be nice with your play mates, remember?" Roman snickers out as he watched the teens ready themselves again.

" Freezerburn!" Ruby calls out as she propelled herself backwards with her sniper rifle, she managed to Grab a hold of Penny as she shot by.

" Stay here! We got this!" Ruby said, grinning up at the ginger right as Yang bursted into the ground of ice, causing the dock to fill up with fog. Roman growled as he shot his cane. He gasped as Leonardo collided his swords against his cane.

" Check mate!" Ruby called out, watching a blur of white and Blake burst at Neo, the three skilled fighter's when back and for with each other. Slicing and colliding there weapons into each other. Weiss and Blake used there semblances to keep advancing forward into Neo to keep her as far away from Roman as possible. Neo smirked as she realized what they were planning . Blake flipped over Weiss's head and crashed into her parasol, while Weiss summoned a glyph around them as a platform as she swiftly made quick motions at Neo. She flipped backwards avoiding the piercings with a smug grin on her face. Weiss summoned a glyph and dashed at her, only for Neo to burst into glass and surprise her from behind with kick to her back, sensing weiss flying backwards. Blake used her semblance to dash as Neo as she swung back hitting and dodging Blake's attacks.

Weiss gasped out as she was hanging over the dock, she gripped her rapier as she tried pulling herself up, only to feel it move forward at her. She looked in shock to see another Neo pressing it inwards. Her allusion smirks at Weiss as she kicks it in, causing the weapon to fly out with Weiss.

The allusion was about to return, until she heard a low rumble come from below, she turns around quickly as she see's a machine soaring threw the air with Weiss on top of it. The creation gasped as the Dragster crashed down onto the allusion causing the real Neo to lose her focus and look back. With in a moment, a black ribbon is fired at Neo, snaking it's way around her wrist. With a smirk Blake uses her strength combined with Weiss's haist glyph she was able to fling Neo sideways, falling right into the path of Stealth Shell. She collides into it and is sent flying threw the air, which Raph added to her injury with dust filled rockets firing off at her. Explosion after explosion went off.

" Neo!" Roman cried out as he watched the little girl get pelted repeatedly with rockets over and over. She crashes into the ground, hissing in pain as her aura was almost diminished. Roman glances over his destroyed machines and stolen suits, glaring intensely, ready to end this all. NOW.

" You brats have ruined my plans for the last time!" He load his cane, pointing it to a large containment of Fire Dust crystals. He smirks, waving them goodbye forever.  
" Say hi to all the huntsmen you kids look up to, because this, is the last victory you steal from Roman Torchwick!" His cane was about to release the bullet inside of his weapon, until he heard a loud rumble. In a instant he jumps back right as the Shellraiser bash into the building. It's cannons firing at Roman with the Hunter also adding to the damage to the criminal and attacking the stolen suits. Roaman skids to the floor as he looked up in shock about this. The teens fire off withe the machines, a explosion of bullets, ninja stars, flames, and gun powered fill the air. _Which Roman and Neo used to escape. He made his way over to the girl and got her to her feet. Letting her lean on him as he lead her to safety. S_omehow he and Neo got away from the chaos, rights as the smoked cleared.

With gasping breaths and heavy sighs they seemed to be the victorious side. Roman and Neo seemed to have escaped, but with the damaged done to them it may take a while, plus they have a another thing coming with these new rides. The Shellraiser's door opened up with a ding as Nora jumped out.

" That was amazing! Did you see us guys! We were all like-BOOM! Bye bye Roman!" She laughed with excitement, until she looked back at the machine.  
" Nora? Something the matter?" Ren asked as he got out of the ride with Jaune following.

" Yeah! I thought we did well with this bad boy!" Jaune said, looking still with amazement at the machine Donnie was able to built.

" We didn't get to use all the gear in their rides!" Nora pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, wanting more time to play with it.

" It seem like this was a good test run,plus I get all the damaged teach from the destroyed suits that Roman tried to steal!" Donnie looked back at the pile of debris,but before he could Weiss stepped in knowing this wouldn't go well.  
" I' already getting you a bullhead! You're not taking this rubbish!" Weiss stomped her heels trying to prove her point even more. Surprisingly, Penny added into Weiss's argument, which surprised Ruby and even Weiss.

" It belongs to General Ironwood! I can happily get it back to him if you'd like!" Penny cupped her hands together as she looked back to the destruction. Glancing over the dock as Leonardo helped Blake to her feet while Yang and Raph were talking on top of there new bikes.

The three teams of teenagers talked along with each other as they made there way back to Beacon, after a battle like that they deserved a celebration.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Roman's abandon warehouse, Roman was on his scroll with someone was he was taking care of Neo. She took a lot more damaged then he did during those brats attack. He hates when she gets hurt.

" Hold still Neo.." Her face scrunches up in pain as he fixed a cut against her leg." Sorry Sorry I know, gently.." He groans as his scroll went off again. He stood up giving Neo a ice Dust pack." Keep it on there Missy." She gave him a nod as he grabbed a cigar and went outside the room.

It was Cinder Falls. Wonderful." So about the brats from earlier, those pests are back again and ruined the mission. They busted up Neo real good and made me lose my suits and two paladins. I can't wait to squish them like bugs.." He growled out as he let a puff of smoke float to the ceiling." Ya' huh, I've told you already, those kids gotten armed vans and such. The whole sha-bam!" On the other line was Cinder Falls, who pay him no mind. She knew this is all she needed to know if those huntermen where still in vale after the Breech.

" Oh don't worry Roman, sweetie. After tonight these brats wont be our problem again." Cinder finished as she hung up with Roman. She walked threw the dark castle , heels clicking on the floor as she went to find Salem to tell her the news. Cinder walked threw the gates of the horrific castle walls and saw something interesting going on. She saw Salem in front of the pools of Grimm. She waltz's over to them. High and mighty. Loving the power of being Second in command to Salem. She ignored Tyrian and Hazel and smugly winked at as she stood next to Salem.

" The plan is going well. We should be at Beacon by this week." The young woman spoke to the goddess as she held a vile of open blood. _The blood of Oroku Saki._

" Thank you, Cinder. With the help from Tiger Claw. Beacon Academy will Fall and Ozpin will be nothing." Salem dumps the blood into the pool of darkness,sinking deeper and deeper into it. _However, while Salem had did this act, Tiger claw made his moves, tossing the vile into the same pool,but he was caught by Cinder spotting the gleam of the vile falling into the pool with the blood. She gasp out in shock as she summoned a glass sword and bounced Tiger claw. She made a slice at him , but she was to slow. He held the glass sword in his hands smirking at her, causing the underlings to sense something arising._

_" What did you throw in there you over grown cat!" Cinder snarled at the mutant as she heard Emerald pull out her blades and Mercury load his boots. _

_" Something to give my master freewill."_

_" Master?" Emerald whispered out, confused and fearful._

_Within a instant, they see a huge figure forming from the pools of Grimm. Sharp and dangerous spikes shoot from the goo as they drag there body to the surface area. They walked out from the pool, dripping goo and dust of there body as it begins forming. They were a mixture of human, Grimm, and mutant dna(_

_"Master shredder lives again."_

* * *

**:') I'm fearing Beacon guys...Im back guys with chapter 2! This chapter was so fun to write! Especially the fight..okay maybe because Neo's fight styles amazing..I hope you guys are enjoying this! I am! Hope your ready for chapter 3 though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to chapter 3! You guys are in for a ride :'))!**

* * *

_Shredder stood towering over the Queen of Grimm's. Stand face to face with Salem, eyes glaring red, hot daggers at him.  
_  
Tiger claw smirked at the scene, seeming happy. Cinder hissed back at him, pushing her sword further into Tiger claw, but he held her back, smirking. She kept demanding what he did. But he didn't answer her back, only watching the scene.

" Stand down," Salem order to Shredder to which he did nothing, Salem once again gave the creature a command,eyes beginning to go bright red as she narrowed her eyes at him.

_...Nothing happen..._

_Cinder smirk back at Tiger claw, laughing at him._

" Awwww, kitty cat. All you did was create a statue," She laughed at the mutant as he said noting, but continued smirking. Cinder had failed to notice Shredder hand _slowing moving._

" _Obey me!_'', _that's when Shredder said something..._

'' No one commands the Shredder.." With a swift movement Shredder makes a direct slice at Salem's chest. But, his eyes widen as he see's Hazel and Tyrian holding him back. Hazel's eyes sparked with fire as two large Dust crystals were stuck inside his arms, powering him up to hold Shredder back. Tyrian hisses at the giant mutant as he uses his weapon, The Queen's servants, to hold him back as well.

" You _will NOT hurt our __divine savior." The _scorpion faunus hissed back, readying his bullets in his weapons to fire back.

Mutant Shredder only growled at them as he used his new found strength to grip the two downwards and throw them to the side, like they were nothing. Stunting Cinder in her place.

" Emerald! Mercury!" Cinder orders Mercury and Emerald to help her with claw, summoning glass daggers to fight against Tiger claw.

_" Come on. children." Tiger claw laughs, giving them a deadly glare._

* * *

Hazel let out a mighty roar as he charged the mutant demon, the two collided fists hand into each other. Hazel made quick fast jabs into Shredder, but it wasn't much use. The damage was little compared to Shredder. Tryain tried to fight,but was overpower quickly, being thrown around like he was nothing.

Hazel slammed his fist into mutant Shredder's arms, growling at him. Tyrian jumped into the air ready to strike him down with poison. Shredder fired out a thunderous roar as he grabbed Tyrian right out of the air and slammed him into Hazel's side, sending the two crashing into the violet groaned.

Watts watched in shock from the side. He had never seen so much power in anything before. Just watching, fearfully as mutant Shredder destroyed the two fighters.

Cinder had orders Mercury and Emerald to help her fight against Tiger claw, with a growl of rage she fires at him. Smoke shooting behind her as she summons a orange glyph underneath him. His ears twitch as he heard a hiss under neath him, with a roar he rolls out of the way of the crystallized fire tat shot under neath him. Cinder twirled around forming a burst of fire to follow her, as she had summoned her two daggers. She sprints at him making quick slices at him, she fell to her knees as she swipes her legs under him. Tiger Claw falls back and lands a kick into Cinders face, he aimed his gun at her face, only for her to flip backwards as blocks of ice come upwards from the ground. Tiger Claw growls as Cinder smirks at him, she swipes her hand by as dust crystals summon and fire at him. Mercury jumps down from above and collided his boots into his gun, Tiger claw threw the boy off as he landed against a giant black crystal. He smirked exploding off of it and into the mutant. He avoided the child's attacks like they were nothing. Mercury's attacks rapidly increased in speed as Emerald fired rounds at him from the side line. Her face was stone cold as she was using her semblance on Tiger claw to make Mercury seem like he was increasing. Tiger Claw dodged the attacks being blown at him, quickly picking speed up. His eyes catch Emerald stand there stoned face as her handed twitched. He watched Mercury's moments begin to blur out as he realized she was controlling it. He quickly sent a few punches into Mercurys stomach sending him back a little, but for every punch he offensively went at him harder till he fired a bullet behind him, forming a ice patch to form over and slammed Mercury into it. His aura pulsating against him as he groaned.

Shredder slowly gazed down at the Goddess, she glares at him as her hands burned a red, lush color. She fires at him again and again trying to be able to overpower him,the queen of Grimm hissed at him as he stomped over her, Salem flicked her risk as black goo pulled the mutant back, trying to control him, _but it did nothing_..

" _Enough."_ The goddess summoned beowolfs out from the pools of Grimm. The growled and howl as they morphed into the creatures who were loyal to the fair maiden. Shredder stopped moving towards her and stared at her with piercing small green eyes. _Not moving,as if waiting..._

Then shredder muttered out a sound. "...surround her..." He pointed at Salem and with huffs and howls..they did...Salem let a gasp come from her throat as her eyes widened in fear. She realized_...she cannot command the Grimm, Shredder has the control..._

Watts eyes widened as he realized the same problem. He then had a theory, the item that Tiger claw through in the pool had alter Shredder, giving him a greater signal to the pools, their for the Grimm are now his. Tiger claw smirks down at the children and stands up, freed from Cinder grow claw bowed before the Shredder.

" He has return.." Tiger claw says to the warrior mutant. Shredder only looks down at him, saying out." It is good to see my loyal Tiger claw, tell me...about this world..." His helmet groans and cracks as he turns his head towards the fallen enemies, then with one good look at everyone else he begins to ordered the Grimm to bring Salem, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald to him.

"...Tiger Claw...bring them to me...their fates are seal,...but _you_ three have choice...Join your _former queen_ or served me...". Tyrian growled in furious anger, he gripped his weapons and shoots at the mutant as he tried to land a direct attack to the Shredder.

Salem's hands glow bright red as she fires back at the mutant, beast. Trying to bring him to his knee's to obey the goddess. But it was no use...he was to stronger..to powerful. The blasted collided with the metal hanging from his chest. No damaged done to him..

" You're powerless against me..." He threw Salem to the ground as he stepped down on her chest, he smirked at her as his gazed met the professor.

With no choices left he goes forward to the beast." The substance you added to the pools seemed to change him drastically...there world seems to be very advance and their might be more technology I can have access to." Watts states, joining the alliance.

" No one will win this battle if we continue.." Hazel commented, seeing no other choice, he also joined him...

" Good choice..." Shredder order the Grimm in the surrounding area to take Salem and the others to the dungeons of her once castle.

The creatures tackle and drag the threats deep into the castle. Screaming and shouting in protest at the monster." You'll never win.." Cinder spat at Tiger claw. He only smirked at the girl before he scratch the side of her neck, causing Emerald to growl at him and tried kicking at the snarling beasts.

" I've already.." He watches as the fallen villains are dragged away by the ones that they once controlled.._.Then Claw throws down a small robotic orb, activating a portal. Inside of their marches out is the Krang. The portal was located and connected to a bunker,one of Shredders stockpiles in a pocket dimension that was controlled by the Krang._ Watts stared in amazement at the huge chamber of machines, tanks,and weapons. Hazel just look on at the machines lining the room of destruction. Almost in as much amazement as the doctor was.

" Beowolves." Tiger claw snaps his fingers on command, which orders the beowolves to start moving the collection of instrument of mass destruction. They follow his orders almost in a robotic kind of way as they went on with what he ordered, which once again amazed .

_**Grimm**...Creatures once used by the God's themselves that Salem had once had complete control over...that Salem even commanded never preformed something this complex of a actions...only every basic attacks..._

* * *

_Weeks past by slowly inside of the dungeon_, trickling by slowly as they were left alone in that cold, heartless room...The doors cracked open slowly, causing the less defeated Cinder to growl looking up. Hazel had come to "visit" the cells, which irritated the fallen maiden even more.

" Oh look who's come..Hazel.." Cinder growled as she gripped the metal cell, even burning the harden metal. But failed to do nothing for her...

" The TRAITOR has finally returned~ Hm! Oh goody! Come to crawl back to YOUR fallen Savor!?" Tyrian snapped back to the bulky man, _but they all went silent as he didn't come alone...Hazel had came along with Tiger Claw..._

" It's time" He snapped as the mutant got Cinder to fall to her knees, While Hazel grabbed Mercury, who tried fighting back and Emerald.

" Let us go you freak!" Mercury cussed, kicking at Tiger claws legs, but it wasn't much of a tussle to lose too. Emerald scratch at Hazels arms, she had been stripped of her powers and weapons, she couldn't fight back...The trio were dragged out of the cold dungeon leaving the fallen queen and her loyal follower behind.

They watched as the Grimm seemed to be working. They didn't know much, but in the weeks they been absent many things were changing. The two dragged the three a crossed the catwalk, hovering above a building holding something. They saw the chamber they used to work in change, with more high tech devices and banners of the Shredder now everywhere, covering the palace...Inside, in the middle of the castle,..._**strange**._.

" We're going to kill them." Shredder said to the to loyal followers.

" They are not worthy for me. These three are weak, but we can fix that for these two. We'll need to make changes..." Shredder orders for _Mercury_ and E_merald_ to be thrown into the chamber of mutagen. There eyes watch in fear as ooze flowed into it.

Cinder's eyes flashed in fear as she remembered that the stuff from before. That chemical was the same one Tiger Claw had used to active Shredder. Mercury and Emerald were stuck in fear watch as the machine filled with ooze.

" Let us go!" Mercury cried as he kicked at the flooring as he was dragged along the ground. Emerald let out a cry as she tried the same to escape the captures.

" Mercury! Emerald!" Cinder growled in fear as her eyes fired hot flames, she was forced two the ground by A giant beowolf. It roared and pushed her to the ground as she screamed hitting and scratching at it. They were being dragged closer and closer. They were hanging over it. Cinder was stuck there, she couldn't do anything.

"-_CINDER_-" _That horrid splashing noise **burned** in Cinder's ears as she watched. It **mutated** them while Cinder had to watch t all. Every bit happen. Her face was a mix of emotions: shocked, sickening, raged, pure **anger...anger**..!_

_Cinder screamed out in rage as she gathered all her last strength to summon her daggers, she stabbed the beast in the paws as it yelped in pain and let her go. She pierced into it's throat as it died. She had broken free from Shredder. She watched the container bubble and fizzy as her eyes filled with tears and ran away, crying and panting in fear as she needes to escape and get away..._

Tiger Claw growled at the brat who ran away as he was about to snap his fingers and was send the Grimm after her. To retrieve her for her mutation, until the Shredder spoke out against him.

" _No Claw. Stand down._ I wanted _one_ of them to escape..." The beast gasped out.

" Why?" Hazel looked up to the _towering monster_.

_The beast only laughed as he responded, dragging on slowly, his new helmet and armor." I...wanted someone to warn the world that..I..am coming, that this world will have a new master, **The Shredder**." The monster laughs. He was coming for them all. Hazel and Watts's eyes widen as there new leader let out a booming yell to the poor girl running for her life...Never in there lives would Cinder Fall...ever look so small.._

_" TELL EVERYONE LITTLE GIRL...,TELL THEM ALL...THE SHREDDER IS HERE..." Those were the last words the fleeing girl heard..._

* * *

**Guys :') literally rip Beacon...It's gonna get intense soon guys and I'm hoping your ready for this! Thanks again to brave kid for your help with the story! Your Awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to chapter 4!**

* * *

_Shredder watched at the growling pools of Grimm, bubbling up and forming Grimm after Grimm._

_Forming a army of vengeful creatures, ready to destroy anything in there paths. There howls and growls filled the glowing panels, yet at the same time to land was quiet, eerie and silent._

_The machines were finally all here now, in this new world, their plans were slowly coming together now. It wouldn't be much longer now._

The doors of, now his throne room, creaked open slowly as it was pushed open. Tiger Claw enter the room, letting a low grow out as he entered the room. He bowled when he was in front of the throne.

" Master Shredder, Taurus has gotten the message, sir." He informed his master as the darkness of the room hid his glowing eyes, as well as the glowing marks on his body.

"...Good...Ready the creatures of..Grimm..From today on, Vales in our hands..."

* * *

The ballroom at Beacon was exploding with excitement and dripping with character from the decorations around the room. Dancers waltzed in through the room as Beacon was celebrating the Vytal festival in the upcoming weeks.

Students from the four different huntsmen schools were together in one room, having a blast as music was bouncing off the walls. Everyone was seeming to be having a good time, expect for Leonardo. After that dream he had, he wasn't acting right. Something about it felt to real. And it was messing with him. That dream kept repeating for him. He remembered seeing that woman before in his dreams, but never like that. Bloody and beaten. But that shadow...if _He_..was here. He could surely do that damage.

Leonardo leaned against the walls of the ballroom, trying to stop his mind from swirling around and trying to have a good night. No bad guys, no White Fang, no Torchwick..just calm down.

However,one particularly orange curly haired girl noticed how sad the blue clad turtle was at such a happy event and decided to fix his frown.

" Salutations!" Leonardo perked up as he looked over to see Penny Polendina standing in front of him. Smiling brightly with her arms as her arms were widely spread out.

" Oh.." He looked at Penny as she smiles brightly at the turtle." Hey Penny..Who are you?" He asked her as she stopped smiling for a minute." Are we engaging in..  
" Small talk"? If so! I am doing...swell friend!" She confirmed pointing to her chest with excitement." Though, if I may ask, why so down friend? Everyone is having quite fun!" Penny questioned the clad turtle as he looked at the ball floor.

" It's nothing Penny just thinking.." He opened his eyes in surprise as Penny sat next to him smiling.

" As a friend, I'm here to assist you!'' She informed him with a bright smile. Leonardo smiled back at her. _Maybe he was just over thinking it...maybe...it was nothing...Shredder was dead, Leonardo...Shredder's been dead for so long...relax...relax..-_

" Leo? Leo? Well darn! He seems to be in a state of relaxation!" She proclaimed as he shook his head smiling.

" It's...It's nothing Penny. I think I've been stress out lately..I should enjoy tonight.." He smiles down at the tinier girl." Oh this is sensational!" Penny cheered as Leonardo saw Ruby, as well as Blake walk over to the two.

" Guys!-Ah!" Blake caught the small girl."-ah, stupid girl heels..Hey, guys! Your just in time! Weiss is about to sing for everyone!" Ruby informed them as Penny gasped with excitement." Oh! We have to go support Weiss! We just have too! I've heard her singing is quite outstanding!" Penny went on, however Blake was looking back at Leonardo she seemed to notice something was up with him.

" Blake? Leo? You two coming?" Ruby asked as she was now going to be taking a lesson with Penny on how to walk in heels.

" Just a minute, we'll be over there soon." Blake turned to her leader as she nodded and was helped along the ballroom floor with help from Penny.

Leo meets Blake's gaze as she crosses her arms at him." Hey Blake..?" He questioned nervously as she looked around to see if anyone was listening, she moved closer to him." I can tell somethings been bugging you ever since Torchwick showed up again..Is something wrong..?" Blake questioned.

Leo sighed rubbing the back of his neck, it seems like he wasn't hiding his issue hard enough. He's seem down to Blake, though she didn't know the cause of it was from his dreams, he didn't want to tell anyone that he saw the Shredder, how could he? How would they understand? They weren't from there world...he'll let them know soon...

He places a hand on her shoulder and smiles." It's nothing...at the moment. Tonight, we deserve a break..I'm not going to hide it. Just.." He looks over to his brothers, his friends..having fun...relaxing..

Raph seem bored out of his mind to be there, until Yang managed to make it interesting by slamming her arm on the table to arm wrestle him, dead center in the dance.

Mikey stuffing his face with Nora as they went back and forth joking. Ren shook his head smiling as he drank from his punch.

Don was looking over in amazement at the Atlas tech that was around the ballroom, Pyrrha laughed at his amusement of the place as Penny seemed to come in, with Ruby at the arms, enjoying the tech as well..

"..Just let everyone have this night.." Leo looked back at her, Blake's Faunus ears pushed back against her head as she sighed nodding. Right on queue, the dance floor began to dim with a white and blue glow.

He offered a hand to her as she smiled and took it as they went off to the stage!

_The dance happen without a hitch! Excitement in the air as Weiss sang out for the four schools for the Vytal festival. However, as the studnets party and relaxed, two mysterious men left the ballroom, smirking as they left. They were _some of the Shredder men, for he was able to use these creatures from the underworld and in disguises he made them look like any ordinary Beacon cleaners.

_They were here for one thing, one thing only...they were sent by Shredder to infect the Virus into Beacon. With one twirling the chip in there hands they left the ballroom under the crescent moonlight. They snuck around Ironwood's guards at the tower as with the power from the Underworld they were only mere shadows to them. Creatures that couldn't be hurt even if they tried._

_The doors creaked open as a guard look _

_cautiously around when he saw nobody. He slowly pulled up his gun and aimed it. In a flashy he was knocked out easily. One smirked down at him with a bright, twisted grin. He brought a swift kick down onto him as he was out like a light. The other, only chuckled as they twirled the virus in there hand. They placed it into the machine as the virus has infiltrated into Beacon Academy._

* * *

The tower's clock ticked by slowly as Ozpin was sitting in his desk charge as General Ironwood stalked back and worth threw the office.

" With the Vytal festival being under my control I want to make sure the Grimm concentration in Vale has gone down. The celebration is a week away and nothing can go wrong from this point forward. After the breach, Vale was on high alert for Grimm. I will not put anyone in danger for the festival that is celebrating peace for our world." The General informed.

" I'm aware James." He sipped his coffee as he got up. Ironwood grabed his scroll and plugged it into Ozpin's desk forming holograms that covered all of Vale.

" After the Breach, these area's were practically crawling with Grimm." The map of Vale lit up brightly in some area's where the Grimm were infesting the most." However, recently I've notice that they have been...disappearing more." The red area's were going away slowly as the two teachers failed to notice that Ironwood's scroll went red for a split second.

" That is worrying to say the least. Grimm don't just show up just to evacuate the area so quickly.." Ironwood explained as Ozpin went on.

" These events are worry some, to say the least, but at this moment..We can not lock down Vale. With the Vytal Festival happening in mere hours now, the council will not cancel this occasion so quickly. Sending in your army will only cause mass panic. You're a general, me, when you prepare to go to war,which do you send in first? The flag bearer, or the scouts?" Ozpin explained to the General as he sighed, retrieving his hacked piece of materiel.

" I'll follow you, until this festival is over. Then we're continuing the search into the front. If the Grimm are acting this way. We should start talking note." Ironwood left Ozpin's office as he leaned his head forward.

_...Little did they know, The S_hredder was spying on there conversation from the download virus...

* * *

Weeks past by almost steadily for the new tyrannical dictator,however for Roman, not so well. He hasn't heard a peep from anyone in weeks. Not a single word from Cinder or her kiss up's. He was beginning to feel irritated by the lack of chatter, even if it annoyed him to no ends. He was about to retire in for the night, as Neo had done, by falling asleep on his lap. He finished his glass of scotch before he got out of Neo's hold before he could wake her. He grumbled in annoyance, another silent night. _Great._ He was about to go to sleep for the night, _till a message appeared on his scroll. It_ _told him to meet at a warehouse._

" Finally.." He grimaced at the scroll in his hands." Finally talkin' now are we." He grumbled out as he grabbed his cane that was attached to the wall, a smirk crawling up his face. Must be big. He heard of a new gang being form,made up of both human and Faunus. Maybe it was Cinder's plans?

_" Only one way to find out."_ With a quick peck to Neo's head, he tucked the girl to sleep on the couch and made his way out of there and _to the ware house._

* * *

_The door of the ware house creaked open slowly with almost a scary echo that cracked through the air._

" Jeez..haven't missed this place." He whistled looking around as he flicked out his cigar." Maybe I'd should re-purpose this place~ Horror movie doesn't sound bad, actually.." The crime boss joked as he waltzed threw the abandon place.

"..You must be Roman..pity." The shadow growled as Roman spun around aiming his cane into the shadows surrounding him.

" Well, you certainly aren't Cinder dear..'' Roman joked as his eyes met the glowing, green, slits of The Shredder." What the...What are you?" His face twisted into a more confused one, cane still pointed at him.

"...I am..The Shredder..I am in charge now..I control the Grimm now.." The towering figure asserted to the tinier man. Roman gave a confused, frighten look at The Shredder as his boots stepped back a little.

" You-What? How-? Wait a tick?! Where's Cinder? If I know that brat, there's no way she's fine with this." Roman hollered, not expecting the answer he'd get.

" That _frail, worthless,..thing. Ran. She ran and didn't turn back. The coward..She was not worthy of the powers she was given. Her and that...freak. Followed the one know as Salem, but now her power belongs to someone who can control it better. Use this power to my advantage..To Our..advantages." The towering tyrant spoke to Roman as he placed his finger on the trigger._

" Woah-Woah.._Our..?_!" The Shredder's eyes reflected a wick almost look at him as claws shot from the creatures body and went to attack him,_..However Roman only shattered into a million pieces._

" _What. How?!_" The Shredder roared in confusion, mixed with violence and rage. He heard heels tap against the cat walk system above him. With a thunderous roar his claws were slammed into the top part of it as pink slim bubbled and leaked from it. Coating his claws in the sticky substance. Neo's heel was driven into The Shredder's head. Sending him back a few feet, but it wasn't much.

The creatures eyes met the different colored ones from Neopolitan. If her expression could speak, her words wouldn't be the nicest ones in the dictionary. She, in a sassy manner, twirled her parasol behind her.

_"..Little brat..You've had mad a mistake.." Her expression went to furious in seconds. She raced at him, practically flipping around him, gracefully. Though, his damage was overpowering. He thrusts his claws at her as she dodged them quickly, or used her umbrella to hit the attacks away. He growled loudly and grabbed her arm as she was about to strike him down, He slammed her to the floor as she crashed threw it with him, Shredder aimed his claws at her, hissing._

_Only to have a hot, burning crystal shot into his face." Forgot about me?! **Never. Touch. My. Neo.**" Roman smirks, as he watched Shredder stab into Neo, only for it to explode into millions. The real Neo spins around a pole and hops onto the catwalk. She sprints a crossed it as The Shredder followed after her, taking the pillars out one by one._

_" You sure this'll work, kid?!" Roman calls out to her as she nods quickly." Alright! It's worth a shot!" He leans forward right as Shredder's claws come right at them. Neo flips over them. Roman's cane shots into his chest ._

Shredder landed onto the ground, hissing at the two. Neo had enough of it though. She dragged her parasol over the broken metals as she aims the sharp pointed end into his grotesque chest. Neo glares daggers into his body as she sprints at him, aiming to kill. But, when she tried to end Shredder, Neo was shocked and forced by a knock back by a vibrant, green sonic blast. The shards of the ground and explosion formed into a crystallized illusion. _Impossible.._

_Neo stared back in shock as a very tall creature came stalking out. They, were a woman, a familiar one to say the least. She had thicker green glowing hair, with bat ears sticking out of her head with the new heavier hair. There arms were thinner now, with green bat wings _

_attached __to them now. Her _white top and an olive-colored crop top now held a busty fluff on her chest area, that caked her in fur. Most of her body was covered in it, only for a few area's to be her natural skin demon red eyes glowed brightly at Neo as they turn to glares filled with hisses. Her teeth were sharp, which matched her more of a pointy snout nose.

" _Nice one, Shriek.." Another voice whispered out, holding _a new kranng based laser pistol. They twirled it with a smirk. They were covered in thick gray-ish, white furr. There claws pull down the shades as his light gray eyes glare down at Neo with a rotten smirk under the gaze. There black under shirt was ripped up and practically hanging from there fuzz as there main outfit now was just their leather jacket with the sign " Mad dog" on the back.

Roman's eyes widen as he starts noticing that these two are not normal fanus. His eyes widen in fear as he tries getting a better look at them. Though, when he takes a closer look, he realizes who there were..

" Emerald..?! Mercury!? What happened to you two?!". Neo gave a silent shocked gasp as she looked at them over again. It was the truth..Seeing Cinder '' kids'' without Cinder Fall there was unnatural to say the least.

Emerald tried to be smart but was shocked by the collar," Please, when did the divorced parent care-!" The collar that was wrapped around, tightly on Emerald's neck blinked brightly as it shocked her back into place.

" _Enough. Shriek." Emerald _nods shaking, though her name was now Shriek, steps back as The Shredder booming voice spoke to Roman and Neo.

" _ Their has been a change in your..system..." Shredder begins to smirk as his arm shook and twitched. The ground shook violently as a bright purple opens up right in the middle of the warehouse. One after another more start coming. Roman and Neo began to become fearful for there lives as Grimm start coming from the mystery portals. Soon there was many Grimm surround them._

_" Now, you have one option...Obey me...or...**Die by the hands of the Shredder****...**"_

* * *

_The White Fang strong hold was what _Oroku Saki, in his past life, was more used to. A _defiant, killing _organization in Remnant for Faunus. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter.

The Shredder found them useful...Two White Fang soldiers pushed the camber doors open as boots click against the marble flooring.

" You wish to speak with me.." Adam spoke out. His head looking at the floor, not making eye contact with his boss, or so he thought. Adam knelt forward and spoke up again." You're Goddess...-" He visible jerks back as he see's it was not Salem yet some one else. He pulls forth his weapon of choice, Wilt and Blush, and aimed it at the hidden figure.

" Show yourself! I know you aren't Salem!" He hissed out in a rough tone of voice." His sword glowed threw the palace as they only stared down at him.

".._Taurus..I am not the enemy. They are. The scum of this world. The one's that force you and you Faunus brothers into prisons, slavery, mines..They are the enemies. Not me. Salem, she couldn't understand that. As well as her pesky followers, Cinder and Tyrian. They are below you."_

_Adam growled looking at the ground before lowering Wilt and Blush." What do you have in mind..?"_

_"..Join us Taurus. Tiger Claw will accompany you to your victory on this world. Only if you, and the White Fang join us." The Shredder stated to him as Adam spoke up._

_" The White Fang will not be used for failed attacks. If we're protected, unlike Cinder could,...then I say we have a deal." A smirk grew a cross Adam's face..._

_" **Deal..**"  
_

* * *

A week ticked by and all seemed well in Beacon, the Vytal festival was only a day away now and everyone was filled with excitement at this point. Blake, who had decided to go into town before it was flooded by noisy celebrations and festivals to go and return her latest book she had taken out and return it before the festival would start.

She was rereading the last of the wonderful story, until she was interrupted by her favorite faunus bud, Sun Wukong.

"-I'm telling ya Blakey! This manga is like, one of the best. I'm sure you'd enjoy it! There's even cute fish boys and girls in it~." The monkey faunus purred as he bit into his apple only for Blake close her book and swing it at him.

Sun burst out laughing, dodging her attacks." Okay! Okay!" He holds her arm up as she kept trying to swing." Uncle! Uncle!" He laughs more and more as Blake bristles with anger, though more of it was embarrassment.

Blake stomped ahead of him, hiding her face with her book as she did." Awwww, come on Blake! I was only joking!" Sun called out. As Blake was pacing by a alley way, however she heard someone talking. She stopped and hid against the wall.

" There you are-!" Sun was muffled by Blake's hand as she used her other hand to point down the alley at a few dudes talking. They looked gruff and looked like they were in a gang of some sort. They began to listen in on the conversation.

"...-another meeting with fanus..Oh, it's tonight.." They must have came at the end of the conversation, because the two hunters only new a part of the full story.

Blake holds the wall tightly as she looks fearful as they leave. Sun places a hand worriedly onto her shoulder and looks down at her.

" Is it the White Fang again?" He questioned.

" I-I think so, there's no other group of Faunus that does meetings.." Blake mutters out worriedly as Sun grabs his scroll out.

" Okay. White Fang are back." He taps away at his scroll." Group chat?-" Blake pulls his scroll down shaking her head.

" It could- it could be nothing. I don't want to...I don't want to worry everyone right as the Vytal festival is about to happen. Look, it's already sunset. We'll follow them and see what it is. If it's the White Fang, then we send back up." Blake stated as she pulled out Gambl Shroud.

" Never took you for the sneaky type." Blake only glared at him as she shot the pistol part into the air and pulled herself up the wall.

" More fun for me!"

* * *

Blake and Sun raced across building to building as they were using there aura's to keep up with them, they follow the mystery group of fanus to a very old looking building. A ware house type almost.

" Wonder why they are doing this again?" Sun whispered to Blake as she leaned against the wall and crouched down. She picked at the air vet and managed to break it off.

" After you M'lady." Sun joked as Blake crawled into the vet, listening to the conversations below them. Blake peeks threw the air vents as she see's below her a group talking among each other, however...something was up. They notice the fanus meeting there were talking among with some humans. If this was a White Fang meeting, they'd be dead. Or a shoot out would happen. Blake feared a fight would break out right then an there, but when the main guy talking there did a hand sign, one of the Fanus did the same sign.

" Look, these guys are bro-ing out like they were from the same school..! Not some dumb criminals!" Sun whispered a yell towards Blake as her ears flattened against her head, anxiously. It shock them to see this happening, but most of all it shocked Blake the most. Being in the White Fang for so long. There eyes widen as Blake and Sun's eyes widen as the groups hug and treating each other like family almost.

" Well, that's not creepy.." Sun whispers. Blake began to wonder aloud."...If this isn't even an White fang meeting at all.., then what is this group doing her?" Sun gave a concern look before he notice something a little off, all the weapons around there. _In fact, there was a lot of them. Everywhere.'' It's _nothing good...". The gang suddenly became quiet. Blake leans back as Sun covers his and her mouth. The group slowly looked up towards the air vents as they notice them fro inside of there.

The whole warehouse held up guns directly at them while they were stuck inside the air vents, ready to attack and kill them.

However, before they began to start firing at them, the lights were cut off quickly. Blake and Sun's eyes widen as it sounded like a fight had broke out in the darkness, they look down threw the vents, because they were Faunus the two of them could see in the darkness, thanks to there night vision. And thankfully, the two saw it was Raph and Mikey kicking the crap out of the gang below them like they were nothing. When the lights came back on, Raph and Mikey stood up, smirks covering there faces as the poor gang members we're very much knocked out and laying on the ground with bruises practically painted over them.

Blake uses her weapon to hit open the vent as her and Sun crash to the ground. Though, Blake wasn't as happy to see them in such a dangerous place.

'' What are you two doing her?!" Blake questioned.

" We followed you two, cause we were bored. And after seeing you two stick your noses in something bad, we had to follow.'' Raph smirked playfully as Blake bristled in anger.

Sun gave the two turtles a greatful smile, even giving them a fist bump for coming just in time. However, Blake wanted to know who this group is? Why are they here? Who were they?

" Can we say the congratulations guys? We still don't know who these punks are." Blake exclaimed as she stepped over a guy, like nothing.

" Maybe it's just a punch of idiots?" Raph gave a half-joke as Sun did a gun finger point at him.

" Fare point. Or that Roman guy's men?"

" Back at you." Raph pointed back to the monkey faunus as Blake pinched the bridge of her nose, she was about to speak up, only to be cut off.

" Hey guys, you might want to take a look at this.." Mikey called out as he was facing away from everybody, looking at something.

" What do ya mean Mike-" Sun looks up as his eyes widen a little, as well's as Blake. But Raph's eyes were widen the most, even going a little pale with Mikey.

_In front of them was a huge banner, a banner that Mikey and Raph knew very well...To well..._

_The symbol that was on the banner's, printed all over...was the symbol of the Purple Dragons..._

* * *

_...With heavy huffs and puffs, a tired Cinder was able to find some way to make it to Beacon. Just at the right time, ironically. Horns and festivals filled with music and happiness filled the air as the Vytal Festival was about to start, however her heels only slid against the ground as she couldn't walk anymore...She fainted at the door's of Beacon...only to hear faint ambulances pulling up before she passed out from exhaustion. She was taken inside by Atlas troops..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome to the tipping point, I've hope your ready.._**

* * *

Beacon's clock tower ticked by slowly as a broke and sickly looking Cinder was placed under hospital watch. She was dirty and had a over all unhealthy look. She was being taken care inside of the hospital in Vale for a better lookover her damages.

Ozpin sighs, grimacing at the broken lady. Turning off his scroll Ozpin watched as Ironwood paced back and force in a unsteady manner.

" James, please. Sit down. If we can talk about this-" Glynda states, before Ironwood shoots up.

" How is she here?! How is that girl able to step a foot even near Beacon without you two being slightly alarmed." He slammed his hands on Ozpin's desk." That woman, was the same woman I saw at the dance during semester two. She's the same woman. Down to ever feature. What is she doing here at Beacon's door step?" Ironwood interrogated.

" She attacked Amber.." The three other in the room towards Qrow, drinking philosophically away." She the one who attack Amber when I saved her. She was the one that used the parasite glove. But seeing her in this state...".

" Did she run cause of her..." Ironwood gripped his fist, tightly. Turning towards Ozpin. Ironwood knowing well Ozpin knows who he's talking about. _Salem.  
_  
" No. It's clear why she ran. Not from her, but her. Look at her." Ozpin pulls up a light blue hologram of Cinder being watched over closely, many injuries covering her body. " _The fear I see in her eyes_. The f_ear_ inside of Cinder. What scared her is not Salem, and that worries me.."

* * *

The Vytal Festival is an international festival held every two years in one of the Kingdoms of Remnant. During the festival, the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades and a combat tournament. The host kingdom of the festival rotates every two years, and the host opens its borders to visitors from the other kingdoms.

Many teams from different huntsmen schools fought threw in the tournament to win for not just there schools, but there countries. It seemed like a fair fight as tonight was the finals. Three students from each academy had fought there ways to the final. And for the first round, the selected fighters were:

_Pyrrha Nikos vs Penny Polendina_

_The lights flash on as the two fighters enter the stadium. Everybody's eyes were on the two of them in the middle of the stadium._

_" _Sal-u-tations! Pyrrha Nikos! It's a honor to finally meet you!" Penny exclaimed with excitement. Though, Pyrrha seemed _worried. _She looked over her hands and scrunched them tightly.

" This is going to be so much fun!"

From the stands team RWBY cheered with excitement over looking there friends in the finals together. As well with the rest of team JNPR on looking with the battle, bouncing with building energy for the battle. And finally, the turtles were watching sharply as well. Waiting to see who'd be victorious in the first round of the end of the tournament.

_" 5...4..3..2..1!" The two training huntresses burst towards each other. Pyrrha burst forward with a push from her semblance, causing her to get nervous. Penny maneuvered her hands around as her swords followed her actions. From the crowd that watched the battle below, Leonardo was on high alert. He had a vision toay, just before the start of the finals and it really put him on edge. That same girl from his last vision was practically on Beacon's door step, broken and in terrible shape...Shredder wasn't far behind. Everything seemed to be putting Leo on edge, and after that night Mikey and Raph came back from going to check on Blake and Sun, they'd all seemed like they were hiding something..._

_Leonardo was on edge threw almost all the fight, stuck inside his head and trying to drown out the cheers of excitement to think. Until, his eyes caught something..across the way there was a few guys. Normal, this stadium was huge. But, they were watching jackets..with a f__amiliar symbol on it._

_...The foot clan..._

_They were here and inside of Beacon.._

_Shredder is here too..._

The lights in the stadium went out, only thing illuminating was on Penny, he accents to her outfit glowed bright green. The screens around the stadium began to slowly turn on...

_Leonardo's eyes widen as he stared back at the screen. His brothers eyes were faced onto the scenes in the stadium. The place was silent. The screen changes to that of the Shredder himself. Standing before the crowds. The academies..Beacon.._

_With a burst of action Ironwood jumps from his seat and pulls out his scroll, trying desperately to cut the connection, trying to have the screen cut out, but he soon realizes he couldn't cut the feed..._

* * *

_From inside of the ticking tower, Opzin's eyes widen from his desk as Qrow and Winter went on arguing with Glynda becoming irritated by there petty come backs._

_"-I'm tellin ya! That girl was the one that almost killed Amber."_

_"-You overgrown bird! There is know way it could be! You said it yourself! Her face was blurry to you!"_

_" Qrow, Glynda, Winter." Ozpin voiced. His eyes were on the scene as the three turned to him. His worried expression hidden behind his hands._

_..From inside of the city of Vale, Cinder had woken from her forced coma and had regained her knowledge of were she was. Her body was slowly building her aura up, and with herself being cuffed to her bedding. She was stuck there. She needed to escape._

_A loud alarm went threw the hospital halls as it was a familar one Cinder heard when the Breached happen. Nurses and doctors run threw the halls as they were escorting patients to safety from something. _

_Her eyes widen as she __saw the Vytal festival __tournament __from the tv screen..._

_Her arms shook violently behind her shackles as she tried freeing herself from the hold. Screaming._

"-...My name is Oroku Saki..Or.._The Shredder..T_his world. Your world, now belong to me..I will bring order to this horrid place...but first you shall only get chaos to it..Salem, the former queen of Grimm, monsters of this world..I have...overthrown her...Her powers are now mine...She fought a secret war with someone and his pawns..._and treat it as a game for countless years. But I don't play games. I conquer.." _

_Sirens fire threw the air. Ringing inside of Amity and threw Vale...The Grimm were intruding._

* * *

When Shredder had finished the Grimm and other forces attack Vale, the enemies forced there way threw the Atlas knight's destroying them as they were after the panic Shredder created in Vale. Civilians fled the stadium as the huntsmen inside of Vale were ready for a fight. A ear piercing screech came from above as Nevermore's flew over head of the stadium, It lets out a powerful screech and smashes into the glass dome forcefully. Forcing the teams to fight. The brothers split up and went off to quickly help who they could.,

With a powerful screech from above and crashing into the dome caused Pyrrha and Penny to fly back from the force. The demon screeched at the two as it's glowing eyes were on them. Ruby's eyes widen as one of her friends were endangered. She grabbed onto one of Penny's loose swords. The Nevermore's wings shot back as it cried at them. Pyrrha's eyes widen as the beast went in for the kill. Only for a blur of red pedals to collide into the beasts chest, causing it to cry out in pain. Penny's missing sword was now deep in the Grimm's chest. She jumped back as it staggered back with a screech.

" Leave my friends alone!" She cried, aiming the sword at the beast.

" Ruby!" Penny cried, worriedly.

The smaller girls eyes focused on the beast as it shot into the air and came down on them. Only to be stopped by a shower of icicles to rain down on the beast. It screeched painfully as it was stuck to the ground.

Ruby opened her eyes to see what was stopping the attack.

Wiess was standing there, her weapon in hand as she glared down the Nevermore. She turned around quickly and ran over to the three.  
" Are you three alright!?" She goes over to them and helps up Ruby and Pyrrha with Penny holding onto Ruby to get up.

" We're fine, but who was that guy-" The stadium began to shake violently as the Nevermore screeched in pain, gaining the power to stand up. It's wings fly back and aim at them. With a thunderous cry it fries it's feathers at them. The wings would have rained down on them, until they felt a windy wave hit near them. Donatello was standing in front of them, spinning his Bo staff to keep the projectiles away from them.

" Donatello!" Penny cheered as he turns his head to the side as he managed to move each projectiles away from them.

" Glad I came in just in time." Donatello said and pulled out his scroll, pressing a few buttons, causing from Beacon's locker room the lockers shoot into the air and land inside of the stadium. Right as Nevermore's began surrounding the building. Even hitting a few as they crash to the ground.

There locker crash threw the stadium and Ruby smiles as her eyes are set on Crescent Rose. A few other huntsmen get the same idea Donatello had and called on theres as well.

The teens aimed there weapons at the beast as it cried at them. It bursted forward as Ruby used her semblance to avoid the attack. Weiss used her glyphs and time dilation to Donnie and Pyrrha to escape, while Penny used her swords to stab into the beast and keep it stationary. It screeched as it tried escaping, only for it to stare at Penny.

She gasped as it violently pulled back, causing her to slam into it and send her backwards.

" Penny!" Ruby gasped. She glared daggers at the Nevermore and shot at it. The beast cried and screeched at her, before a block of ice was slammed into it.

" Ruby! Go!" Weiss called before Ruby nodded to her and used her semblance to get to Penny.

" You have a plan?" Weiss questioned, her weapon pointed at the Nevermore as Donatello looked threw the stadium. He notices lose pieces of metal around. Then his eyes came on Pyrrha.

" I've got it. Keep it stationed in the middle of the stadium, then Pyrrha can use her semblance to crush it with the metal parts of the stadium!"

penny was damaged,showing herself as a robot

donnie said if where not fighting for their lives,he be geeking out,which wiess said really

* * *

From the outside of Amity, Ironwood rushes out of the stadium where the aircrafts were stationed. His eyes locked onto his disabled ship against the docks, srinting over to them in a quick manor. He pressed a pad against the ship, but it didn't answer to him.

His eyes widen as he reached for his scroll, trying to use it to get in touch with the Atlas ships in Vale and bots as well.

_However, hidden between the whisky clouds was a hacked Atlasian ship being controlled by non other then Roman and Neo._

_" Yes, Watts. God. I get it. I know how to hack such a simple system." The man waltzed threw the control room with Neo in toe, swaying her umbrella back and forth as they walked by two dead _

_soldiers.__With a wicked grin appearing on Torchwick's face, the system of the Atlas network fades away, leaving a black ''W" in it's place._

_Ironwood's eyes widen with fear. His heart pounded in his chest as his eyes met that symbol. He had to fix this. He had too._

With boots clicked against the docking area as he heard cries in fears. His legs felt like they would give out any second, but he gripped at his guns and loaded them. His eyes met Grimm, pilling into Beacon as the invasion had started and hitting Amity hard.

Beowolves howled loudly as ones eyes were aimed at him, getting there attention away from innocent citizens. His bullets met the creature as it tried mauling him, with a swift kick to the creatures legs, causing it to falter, he fired into it and killed it.

Other beasts in the area took to kill the general, but they were no matched for the trained machine fighting against them.

" _Look who we have here." _The general spun on his heels as he clocked a Beowolf directly in the jaw. _They looked like they were in some type of gang. The purple dragons symbols and tattoos cover the armed group. Ironwood only straightens to them, a click leaves his gun._

_" So, you are one of the groups that is causing this?" His eyes glare at the group, watching them only look at him and smirk. Loading and sharpening there weapons. If they wanted a fight, they'd get it._

" Might be. But who's gonna stop us-!" With a crackle a shot flies off. The Purple dragons eyes go wide as they burst forward at Ironwood. He flicks his leg out underneath one guy and grabs his gun. He throws it back and hit another fighter with it. Two fighters run at him as he grabs a hold of the first guys arm and sends him crashing into them. The faunus and humans tried getting in hits and attacks onto Ironwood, shoots rung threw the air, but they couldn't seem too get him.

With a shot to one guy, sending him backwards against the port, he would be able to get around them. However, before he could finish the last view off, more began to fill the aircraft hanger.

" Wonderful."

* * *

Leonardo dashes threw the halls of people trying to escape Amity arena, he was just about to regroup when he heard a gun shot go off, followed by more rounds. He retrieves his katana's and rushes towards the aircraft docking area, where he saw the familar symbol of the Purple dragons attacking General Ironwood.

He grips his katana and launches it forward, knocking the shot that would have hit Ironwood, to the ground.

But thankfully, when Ironwood looked up, he was help by Leonardo of Beacon.

The other Purple dragons eyes widen at the site of Ironwood, some made a run for it as others went ater the two fighters.

" You know, I don't like students fighting a war." Ironwood informed, flipping his gun back.

" I've fought in worst, sir." Leonardo held his katana's up and aimed it at some faunus and humans with Purple Dragons symbols on them.

They came at the two with quick attacks, but they were no match from The General and Leonardo. With years of training under there belt they were able to take them out quickly.

" Thank you for your help, but I need to get to my ship. I need to get to my defences."

" Sir, wait. There's something bigger going on here! His name is-"

"-_If I get my defences, then I'll be able to protect Beacon from what's coming_." Leonardo tried to warn him about the Shredder,but he hear none of that and went on.

* * *

_Meanwhile_...

White fan troops and the purple dragons watch as the Grimm poured into Vale and Beacon. Just watching the Atlas bots try attacking against them.

_Waiting word from their boss..._

* * *

Blake and Yang fought there way threw the crowds of feeling civilians, make quick work of the Grimm in there way.

The two stopped and tried catching there breath, until they saw a familiar force: The White fang...

Yang placed a hand angst Blake's back and nodded to her. She stands up as her fisticuffs burst with yellow steam." We got trouble.'' Yang smirked at the White Fang.

They aimed there guns and weapons at them, right as other members of the Purple Dragon showed up." These were the guys you saw?" Yang looked at Blake as she nodded to her.

" _Well, then let's show them what we can do." _Yang's fist collided together as her hair burned brightly threw the air.

* * *

Threw the fight, Adam stalked the two fighters like a predator to there prey. Watching them with a piercing look.

Blake shot her sharp part of Gambol Shroud into a Grimm, killing it, but using the force to send her soaring thre the air and colliding a kick to a group of fighting Fang members and Purple Dragon. Her eyes widen as she noticed a familiar figure.

_Adam watched her with a look, he seem calm and collected_. She was horrified he was here...

"- Blake! Look out!" Yang slammed into her, pushing her out of the way of a Ursa, The Ursa crashed his claws into Yang, making her Aura flare up as she stood her ground. Slaying the beast quickly.

The two were left fearful and breathless as foot steps got closer and closer too them...

" Master shredder showed me how things should be here. He showed me how it will be for now on. Faunus..Humans..Mutants..He told me that humans and fanus can be equals together.._Under the shredder._"

" _You're Crazy_!" Yang called him out.

" More forces are on ahead of hear. You can't stop them." He gripped at Wilt and Blush.

" _We don't fear the fang Adam._" Blake spat as she fired her bullets at Adam, only for him to charge his sword with it. his mask glowing dimly.

" _Who said that they are only White fang now." _Blake turned slowly and looked around, her eyes widen as she saw more purple dragons over taking White Fang soldiers.

_Blake stood there in shock of the seen_.

_" Not only, can I lead this fang cell, but now I now have full control and lead the Purple dragons."_

* * *

**It's the beginning of the end..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6!**

**..._;_; i__ teared up at a few scenes.._**

**Enjoy, Beacon is going to fall~Next chapter starts a new arc for our teams!**

* * *

_...The halls were in panic frenzy..._

_..The Grimm were invading Vale and taking over Beacon..._

_People we're scared...terrified...cowardly..._

_He was here with them._

Cinder cried as she ripped herself from the medical beds chains, freeing her from her bed prison. She growls and glare at her hospital gown. It won't last long in this fight. Her fingers glowed brightly as a intricate design flew around her, then instantly it shattered into a orange explosion of glass shards. They crash into the ground with shreds of the hospital night gown falling around her. She appeared once more in a sharp short dress. Glowing with a mix of red, white and black pieces of glass, her air was shorter and curled. Her familiar smirk returned to her face as the ground around her shook as the glass shot upward. Forming slowly her bow and dagger combo. Her eyes were aimed on the door, she was now freed. She could just make a run for it, but she thought she could save this. For Salem..Her eyes ignited into flames as she shot out of the hospital hall, fire burning bright behind her. She smirked as she decided to find the girl she stole this power from.

_The fallen maiden of the Fall powers: Amber._

_All she had to do was finish her off, taking the rest of the Fall maiden powers. _

_If she could get all the power for herself, she can maybe hold off the Shredder and finish him off for good. _

* * *

_The crescent moon glowed over Beacon as troops after troops of Purple dragons were now coming in at Blake and Yang now._

_The two fought quickly to keep them down and grounded at the edge of Beacon, until others would come for support. _Blake slashed threw a group of purple dragons, sending them flying backwards into the air. Gambol shroud flies up into the air and throws it over them, slamming it down into them. She flips forward and sends a heel into a fighters face. Her eyes glances back at you and sees a few purple dragons members running up to her. She presses into Gambol Shroud right as swords fly into her, though she used her semblance and forms into a rock version of her. Yang fired her shock gun gotlets at them. Firing at them and sending them flying back. She jumps into the air with a shot, only to slam her fist into them with a explosion of yellow fire. They crash into the ground with her. Her hair slowly burns out with a smirk. She dust her hands off on her shorts, _only for her to be shot threw her shoulder by a Krangg laser by a Purple dragon member._

" _Yang!" _Blake's eyes widen as she saw Yang grip her shoulder as her aura shattered, falling to her knees as she gripped it painfully.

" You're going to be okay Yang..I got you.." She shot into the ground with her ice bullets, trying to keep Yang away from them. She removed her bow that was wrapped protectively around her hidden cat ears. She tightens the hold around her shot wound. Her free ears twitched as she ducked with Adam's sword, Wilt, fired into her ice wall. She gasp and held onto Yang, moving back to get away from him. He broke threw the wall and smirks.

Black threw her hand back and formed Gambol Shroud into it's pistol form, then fired 3 electrical dust balls at him.

" I'm in a good mood tonight thanks to you Blake.." He smirked and pulled back his weapon. Here eyes widen as she wrapped her arms protectively around Yang, who began to yell at him." _Leave her alone!"_

" You know, if this anywhere else.." His eyes glowed brightly behind his mask, his semblance burning into Blake as his aura was strong." I'd chop her arm off, but cause of his new found outlook..I think she'd deserve to keep her arm." He smirked down at her, Yang groaned feeling herself coming to again. A dragons member,a human member, handed handed their leader, Adam, a heavy iron pipe. " Though, added it be a while before she fully use it again-!"

" _-Wait!-"_

_" ADAM!-"_

_With a violent thud, blood splattered threw to air as he _attacked her arm with it. Forcing Blake backwards with a violent kick with his boot, right into some of his goones, forcing Blake to watch it.

" _NO-!"_

* * *

From inside of the Amity arena, the Nevermore screeched and cried as it's fallen other one was killed by the training huntsmen.

" These birds are going to put a dent in our plans of getting to the aircraft docks if we don't hurry." Donnie examined above as Nevermore screeched and cried out from the sky's above.

" Agreed, we have to escape now." Pyhrra agreed. The Grimm screeched from above and came crashing down into the open stadium, aimed to kill them if they could. The team of five managed to use the area around them and semblances to escape the on coming act of a attack of missile like feathers aimed at them. The bird screeched from above as more flew off from the top of Amity and hissed at them.

" We have to distract them to leave here." Ruby called out, aiming Crescent Rose's sniper rifle form at the birds. Donnie looked around amity to get some idea of how to distracted the swarm of Nevermore's above. His eyes caught onto the metal spare pieces that had fallen and came lose from the Invasion.

" I got a idea!" Donnie exclaimed. Right as he did A Nevermore burst threw the opening above and came down on them, making him yelp and jump out of the way. The bird screeches and keeps coming after them. Donnie slashes the creature against it's face with his hidden blade in his bo staff and jumps back. When he lands and gets his bearing once more, he watches as Ruby swirls around the beast and leads it on, only for Penny to come and use her swarm of swords to hold it down as Ruby slices off the head of the beast.

" What's the plan?" Pyrrha asked, forming her spear into a hunting rifle, scaring away some Grimm so they'd have more of a opening.

" Your semblance is polarity, right?"

" Yes?" Pyrrha gave a questioning look.

" If we can cover up that hole in the dome, the Grimm can't get in, so if we use these metal pieces we could block them out from getting inside." Donnie told Pyrrha as she looked over at the spare pieces, then nodded to him." Alright, give me some time and I can do this." Donatello nods and runs off, leaving Pyrrha looking down at the spare pieces.

* * *

Ruby fired Crescent Rose with Penny using her lazers at her side, trying to keep the Grimm from escaping to kill anybody else. Donnie runs over swinging his bo staff ready to fight.

" Donatello!" Penny cheered as Ruby turned with a grin." The plans in action." He states and looks above them.

" If we can hold out for a little longer we can do this." Donnie tells them. The two girls nod as he see's Weiss using her Glyphs to keep the Nevermore from entering once again. He smiled and gets a idea.

" Weiss! Lead them in! We can kill them on the pieces of metal!" He shouts, which gets Weiss's attention, though she worriedly looks back up." Are you sure?!" She looks back, seeing Donnie nod quickly at her, she sighs and gracefully flips off her Glyph's and uses them to safely get her to the ground, but as she falls, she aims Myrtenaster at them and fires bright blue electrical dust at them, infused with ice Dust, which pierces into the Grimm. With a thunderous screech they shoot down, following after Weiss.

Pyrrha see's this and slams her fst into the metal, causing it to be controlled by her semblance. The Nevermore's screech fills the air as the other four teens tighten there hands over there weapons.

" NOW!-"

In a instant, the teens disperse through the stadium, right as metal clashes into the Grim, slashing, piercing and cutting threw the monsters, that screech and squirm, trying to escape only for them to crash into the rest of the metal, that covered there exit and kills them immediately on impact.

" They're stuck!" Penny points at with excitement. Ruby exhales, finally feeling like she can breathe once again." Good. We can get to the local terminal and take a ship to Beacon to help out-" _Right before Ruby could finish her sentence, the dome began to shake as from above, the Dust and Grimm ichor began to pull and shift together. The teens gasped fearfully in shock at the metal and spare pieces burst opened, leaving a disgusting mess of Nevermore's stuck together and screeching, wanting to eat._

" WHAT IN THE GODS IS THAT?!" Weiss shouts in a panic as Ruby covers her mouth in disgust. Donnie's eyes widen, seeing the new color of the birds eyes and tint. _Bright oozy green_.

" _We have to go now!_" The mess of birds cry as it began to split apart, freeing each Nevermore once again, ready to attack them all together.

" _RUN-!" __With a __erupting cry, the Nevermore's shoot down, crying and screeching at them as the five teens run for it and try escaping to the exits. They kept running, trying to escape, but Penny soon realized with the rate they were all running, they won't make it. Unless..._

_She stops and turns to them. Ruby's eyes widen as she see's Penny stop running. She stops trying to run back at her calling her name out, right as a bird crashes into her, leaving Donnie, Pyrrha and Weiss standing there in shock. Ruby opened her eyes once more, wondering what was happening, only to see Penny still there, a hand against the beast neck and it screeching as it's beak was pressed hard against her arm, practically hanging on by a thread almost._

_" _I think this birdy needs to be in a cage." Penny state's before her back pack opens before everyone, her swords fly out and began to circle around the beast and the others. With a bright Flash of green lights and explosive crashes.

The Nevermore's were all gone from Amity, as well...Penny's left arm. Showing the inside of her Robotic features to everybody. She turns back to her friends as she sees they were all shock, expect for Ruby herself, who had found out early on that she was in fact a robot.

" Is everyone okay my friends?" Penny asked,nervously, but mainly concerned about her friends at the moment and not the lost of a arm.

"..._If I wasn't so shocked at the moment...I'd be geeking out at this.._" Donnie states, which makes Penny giggle.

" Knock it off, Donatello. We have to go if we'll make it in time to Becaon."

With quick nods given between each other, and notes being placed to ask questions later, the five are off sprinting to the local terminal. When they get there, the place was empty out already by teachers and other huntsmen. All the cameras and holographic projectors had dark screens with a Foot clan symbol against it. Donatello realizes this must have been a virus they set up to get into Beacon. He can't destroy it in the moment, mst of his electronics were back on Beacon grounds, but he did have something to delay it and give people more time to leave the city.

The group enters the bullhead, which was still in it old Altas colors Atlas moment." I'll be able to overhaul it systems, which will make the virus that invade the other tech won't be able to hurt it any longer." Donnie opens the ship up for the group and they all get in quickly. Ruby and Pyrrha take a seat to check on Penny's arm, though she didn't need it as she couldn't feel it's pain, while Donnie and Weiss go to the front of the ship. He sits in the front seat with Weiss standing over him to gaze at the control panels. He opens the holograms and finds they were a bit glitch, but was able to find out the control signal that came from an Altas ship in the area and he tried to hack it into it.

" Can you stop it?" Weiss asked him in a worried tone.

" Not fully, _but it give use some time to get many people out of the city as they can_."

* * *

_From the skies above Amity arena, hacked Atlasian airships held Roman and Neo, who we're enjoying the scenes below them from the chaos that was happening. Roman cackled and laughed in his seat as he watched with Neo at his side._

_" Wow! What a show down there!" Roman laughed as the screen cut suddenly off with a red alarm going off. Neo pouted as she noticed the problem they were having around them. The noise and alarms irritated her, even if it told them they were having problems with their controls._

_She was about to get up and look to see the damaged that was happening until Roman held up his hand." Sit down kid." She tilted her head as he spun in his chair with a smirk." Not our problem. We did our part." He turned back as Neo smirked._

_A parasol's end pierced threw the main alarm, causing glass to go everywhere and the lights to shut off._

_" Back to the main event, Neo."  
_

* * *

A sickening thud repeats itself over and over. Blood spills against the ground as Blake cries and kicks her legs out, trying to escape the Purple Dragons hands and stop Adam, from brutally beating Yang's arm. Adam smirks, narrowing his eye at the human below him and takes the bloody iron pipe and holds it over her head, only to scream in pain as something shoots by him and flashes threw his fingers, causing him to bleed and drop the pipe. The Purple Dragon goons look up in confusion as well as Blake. Her eyes widen as she see's a Sai, pierced threw the wall behind her.

" _YOU!" Raph cried, sprinting at Adam. He _used his sword to fend off Raph's violent jabbing at him. He growled and kicked his leg out and sent Raph back, right as his men go and attack Raph. He was foaming with anger at this point, very ticked off. He began to beat them all very quickly, fueled by his anger, while Adam look at Raph as he fought against them. Adam grinned and held his ground against him. Blake called out to Raph as she slammed her leg into there, making them fall back, enough time for her to grab Gambol Shroud and load a rock Dust magazine into her gun. She pressed it as there swords, that came from there guns, were now stuck inside of it. She sprints over to Yang and holds her head up. Tears fill her eyes as she holds her to her chest. They needed to go now. They need to get help _NOW_.

" R-RAPH-!"

But Raph couldn't hear hear. He was to focus on making this psycho pay for what he did. He couldn't even look at Yang. He was filled, burning, bursting with rage. Hot dense rage at the momet, SLicing and jabbing his sais at him. Adam only collected power from this.

" You know." There sharp piercing weapons collided with each others. Adam leaned forward, pushing his weapon back." The Shredder was right about you wanting to be some type of heroes for this world." Adam bites back at him and grins, almost seeing the flame ignite in Raph as he roars, slamming his foot into Adam, senidng him backward, but he only grins more. His mask flickers.

" YOUR DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" He cried, feeling his anger burn bright. His words ticking him off even farther. Raph growls with irritation, he was about to charge him at him, until he heard Blake's voice.

" S-stop Raph..! Yang's hurt!...We have to go..even her arua damaged!" Blake cried out, fearfully as Adam glares back at her.

" Your friends don't seem to be doing well." Adam smirked as he was ready to keep Raph away from them and escaping.

" Sir!" A Purple dragon member yelled out. _Adam turned back and saw more Grimm coming in. That was a clear sign that the Shredder is on his way to them now. _Adam growled as Raph ran towards Yang and Blake, trying to help her escape. Adam only walked away with his Younger member at his side.

" I knows that we'll meet again.._Foot clan members. Retreat. they done their job." _Other Foot clan members followed Adam quickly as Adam turned back. " Well, Blake I'll be seeing you very soon." Adam sneered at her and laughed as Raph was about to chase him after him and attack him.

" W-wait! Stop Raph!.." Blake cried, shaking intensely." S-she needs..h-help." Blake held her tightly to her chest, her arm was a mangled mess.

" Where should we go..?" Blake whispered, fearfully as she felt herself going into shock by the situation. Raphael helped them keep Yang situated and comfy even though her injuries were _worsening._

" _Head to the docking area. We'll warn everybody and do our job. As huntsmen_."

* * *

_Time was running out now. General Ironwood and Leonardo were racing along, trying to reach his ship in time before everything got worse._

Leonardo saw something headed of them at the top of the tower. Quickening their pace, they headed towards their quickly.

" General, please listen. My brother, Donatello, he knows what were going up against us!" Leonardo, once again tried to explain to Ironwood, what they are facing against. _But he didn't listen._

" Thank you, Leonardo. But..this _this...what we are_ facing." Ironwood glared at the ground below him.

_Shriek scream echoed in his mine..._

_Havoc psychotic laughter filled the air.._

" _I...I never saw fanus_ like..l_ike them before." _Ironwood states cautiously.

" Because, they _aren't_ fanus! They're mutants like me and my brothers-!"

" _Hey! Turtle freak..." Leonardo's eyes widen as he pullled out his katana's while Ironwood grabbed his guns, defensively._

" _Don't have to go around to spoil their fun" The beast laughed as his grey fur sparkled threw the dark sky. His metal leights glew bright blue as he began to fire at them, cackling at them scattering below him. He laughed and kept blasting them. Though, the two powerful men were able to avoid it._" Surrender now." The general narrowed his eyes at Havoc as he scowled." You idits aren't even enjoying yourselves. No fun.." He then sent a ear rupturing howl through the air, causing Leonardo and Ironwood to cover there ears painfully. The howl caused almost a siren like notification for the _Grimm. This began to start to s_end the Grimm into the air, causing Atlas bots to follow after.

" This can't be good." Leonardo groaned anxiously, holding a fighting stance at the hacked machines and the beasts before them.

Ironwood growled with irritation and loaded his guns with bullets. He aimed his glare towards the oncoming army of destruction." _I can make this.._" Before Leonardo could stop him, he was far too gone for him to get him.

_Leonardo glared back at the approaching creatures, before placing his katana's back into his holsters to keep up with Ironwood were he was going to face off against the Grimm and Atlas Bots. _

_He didn't have much time._

* * *

_At the tower, Professor Ozpin saw all of this happen through Beacon. Everything he worked so hard for. He fought to protect. Was being taken, crumpled and destroyed by some other monster. Not the one he was fighting redemption. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The headmaster didn't know how he was able to beat Salem, but he wont let him past by him._

_The _

_elevator _then _crashed open with a bright green aura shooting out of it. Shredder only smirked as he knew who was waiting to defend this awful land._

_Now, Ozpin was facing against the monster himself..._

_**The Shredder.**_

_"..I hope you will give me a better fight that the former Queen did._._.I hope to put up a better fight."_

_**Crawls jetted from the beats arms with a sickening**_

** glow.**_  
_

* * *

Red..

_Red_

RED

_Red covered Shredders crawls and spikes that grew and covered his new form. His face dripped with the ooze like substance and merrily only flicked it away from his face like it was nothing..._

_Heavy_ foot_steps go through the halls of the fault of Beacon. Metal clashes against green marble as Shredder storms through their. His footsteps lead himself to a soul transfer chamber. He find the fallen Fall maiden stuck inside of the machine, sickly almost. And awaiting outside Amber's chamber was the beasts: Havoc and Shriek._

_" You two have done well for me." The Shredder acknowledged._

_But from the Shadows in the fault, Cinder Fall, in her new getup, sneaks through the darkened areas of the bottom area of Beacon. Seeing what this monster wanted from here and what he was planning._

_She needed to get her revenge on him if it was the last thing she did. Her eyes fall on Shriek as she walks forward and holds up something to him, until a low growl leaves from Shredder. It echos through the halls. Cinder's breath hitched._

" _**Attack**." Cinder's eyes widen at the Shriek shoots up into the air as Havoc races int Cinder's direction. She gasps and flips over Havoc, who hits the marble walls. He growls and roars at her. Her heels slam into the ground as she uses it to fly threw the air and try hitting at Shriek. She hisses and screeches at her. A__ intricate design flew around her, then instantly it shattered into a orange explosion of glass shards. They crash into the ground and shoot and burn into a black glass danger and bow combo, she uses the glass and slashes her arms threw the air, causing them to ignite and fires into Havoc. He hisses in pain as Cinder smirks slamming her black heels into his chest, until..her eyes catch the metal coating his legs...__A violent screech came down at Cinder as her face was slashed violently by Shriek. She gasped and flipped backwards, clutching her face. _

_She was cut with emerald...swords..._

".._E-Emerald...?! Mercury!-I-Is that you-!" Cinder didn't finish as Emerald cried out with her violent screech and began to attack her. _

_" Y-You left us! YOU-!" She cried and kept slashing at her.__..Cinder's eyes widen...Her weapons were fused into her as well as Mercury's...weren't they..._

" _How could you just RUN!" Mercury roared, slamming his claws into Cinder's back, scratching her and shatter some glass against her back, She flipped off them as the broken glass re-fused together as she hissed painfully. She held up her daggers up defensively._  
_  
_" Emerald, Mercury! Please! I had no choice! I want to help you! He's the enemy, not me" Cinder tried persuading them, but it was no use. She gasp as Havoc lunges had her. She keeps her defensive stance, using her daggers to push Havoc's attacks off her. She growls and kicks Havoc back as orange like lace wraps around her and explodes int a glass like explosion. Her eyes widen as she watches Shredder approaching the unconscious Amber.

" _You!" _Cinder glass daggers melt in her hands before she slams her heel onto the ground, causing a lava like explosion to erupted and form her black glass bow and arrows." _If you kill a maiden, the power will come to her and not you_." She smirked _confidently._

_" I wants not just the power.." Shredder then uses the glass shard Cinder had used for her weapons on him and his minions and cut into his arm violently,causing a ooze like substance to drip out. _

_A dangerous mix of Grimm blood and mutagen. __" I wants another solider..." Before the wound heal itself, the blood crashes and drips onto Amber, causing it to mix with Amber_. _Her eyes widen as she cried out in horrific pain. The ooze began to mutated her as she was still inside of the soul chamber._

_New claws grip onto the broken machine, oozes leaks out as Amber throws herself onto the floor turning into something else...__She slowly stood up, swaying from the pain she had been through..._

_A large viper tail shout up from behind her as her body was covered in snake like scales. When she opened up her eyes as they were snake like. She hissed violently at all of them. Her body recoiling and coiling up as she tried looking around._

_"..Y-YoU!" She screeched out, violently jumping at Cinder. She gasped and held up her bow to keep her from attacking her. She kept_

_ attacking Cinder until Havoc and Shriek came in. Cinder flipped over the __mutant Amber__, causing Havoc to crash into her._

_" You idiot!" Shriek hissed and sprinted after Cinder. She flipped out of the way from Shriek as she let out her piercing screech, cracking a few of the pillars in the fault. Havoc howls and fires his gun at Cinder, though she turns the attacks into melted bullets, then ignites it causing glass chunks to hit them._

_Cinder smirks as Shriek flies down and tries stabbing at her, but Cinder defensively fought her, causing her to trip up and Cinder used it as a open point. She slams her heel into her chest, then pulled her backwards and sent her crashing to the floor. She was about to finish off Mercury, until she was hit and forced to the ground. She began to scream in painful agony, as she was bitten and felt her power slowly beginning to start draining away. The all maiden powers slip out of her, returning all of it to Amber._

Cinder falls to ground in pain as was becoming weakened from the lost of her powers. Havoc only laughed loudly, causing Cinder to clutch her head painfully. He held his metal leg over her face and laughed, until Shredder spoke.

" _It's done.. Finish her off now. Let our new fighter finished the job. Vypra, do the honors." The now mutated Amber, now called Vypra stands over the now __unconscious Cinder, leaving H__avoc very impressed by her now more confident look with her power returned to her._

_" Cinder deserve this.." Shriek hissed, wiping her tears c__autiously, not wanting anyone to see her shed any tears towards her. As Vypra stood over the unconscious Cinder, her fangs aimed towards her to kill, a bright blurr of blue flashed by her, __disorienting her, and leaving behind a explosion of smoke in its place._

_The three __soldiers_ _were blinded and trying to see where they went, until they saw the figure escaping with Cinder. The three mutants were about to give chase to them when the Shredder stepped forward.'' **Stop**..the city is mine now. They'll be back.'' As the two figures escaped, Shriek only narrowed her eyes at them with rage. She wanted pay back to Cinder._

* * *

_Leonardo sprints through what was left of Beacon, holding a broken Cinder close too. He needed to find his brothers and friends and regroup somewhere. He turns when he hears growls and snarls. Sprinting faster as the Grimm chased after them. __Leonardo sprinted faster to the air docks, trying to look for anybody._

_" Leo!" He looked up seeing Mikey wave him down trying to get his attention. _

_He picks up speed and see's the Atlas ship Donnie was working on. His eyes widen as he saw __the others regroup and gather onto Donatello's bullhead he was working on. Once he made it on, the door slammed shut tightly, causing the Grimm and hacked bots to crash against the genus turtle was able to roll up all the rides into it the ship before everything went down hill for Beacon._

_The ship zipped into air quickly as Leo finally got a to catch his breath and laid Cinder on the ground. He got a look at everyone and felt his breath hitch. Eveyone was badly injured. Yang was stained bright red. Her arm was the worst of it. Blake covered her, laying against her and letting her tears fall against her friend. Raph held the blonds head up against his lap, while Ruby clutched her sisters hand and held Penny's good hand. The girls body showed off robotic like inisdes, making Leo's eyes widen._

_"..I think we could be able to leave Vale..." Leonardo jumped after hearing Donatello whisper from the front of the ship to Weiss, clearly worried." But...but many are still stuck here.." Leonardo look around the ship. To see team RWBY, JNPR , Penny and even Cinder looking worst for wear now. This was a bad sign. They needed to pull out and regroup. Somewhere safer._

_" Is their anywhere they can go?" Leonardo asked as he entered the room, making Weiss and Donatello jump and almost grab there weapons._

_" L-Leo!" Donnie got up quickly and hugged his brother tightly, making Leo smile and hug back. Warming Weiss's heart at the scene._

_" Sorry..Sorry. I was just so worried..." Donatello stated and pulled away anxiously smiling._

_" It's alright, but we need to pull out of Vale and get to somewhere safe."_

_" And tie up her." The three looked back at Nora growled at the __unconscious Cinder.__" Agreed." Weiss stood up." I'll take care of her. But we do need to leave if we want to get Yang to safety..." Weiss left the room, leaving Donatello and Leonardo to think.._

_" We..We can go to m-mine and...mine and Yang's home. It's a island off of V-Vale..It's called Patch." Ruby whispered out, clutching Yang's hand,worried for her sister as she knew her dad and uncle would help her._

_" It's a start.." Leonardo somberly agreed._

* * *

_With the plan __successful, Vale was theirs now. The airship above landed against the rumble and destruction of Beacon. Roman only laughed at the damage, watching the creatures and monster run and cause more chaos._

" Bravo! Wow!" Roman cackled wickedly as Neo followed with the same psychotic grin." Now, why did we ever follow Cinder, hm? When she couldn't even get this done in what? How long was she hear for?" He cackled and walked down the ramp." Neo , I have to say, this was the easiest job they had so far!" He laughed as he watched there new prisoners squirm and try escaping as the Grimm kept them at bay. Many people were rounded up and capture now. many familiar faces were hurt, damaged, broken. Fearful.

_Shredder only stared down at them as he stood a top of the broken mess of the standing Beacon tower, watching things from below_,with his three mutant lackeys at his side, awaiting his orders.

" _This is just the start of it all.."_

_Slowly, from the chaos below...The banners of the foot clan rising up into the sky._

_Beacon was theirs._

* * *

The sunshine threw a old run down farm house as from the inside a comfy looking bed held someone who was peacefully sleeping away.

Their eyes widen as they shoot up gasping and looking around confusedly. Slowly, there tired head gazes towards the window. The sun would be soon rising up. With a heavy sigh, he realizes he was okay. It was a weird dream...But he went on with his day of chores around the farm, though something felt off, but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was, until later that day...

He had went inside, having been finishing up his chores and was about to return back outside, until he got a glimpses of himself...He slowly walked over to the barns sink and looked into his reflection. His eyes were a much more...darker color brown..._Strange._

" _Are you okay, Oscar-"_

_He shrieks in fear and looses his balance, causing him to fall back into a pile of hay bails._

_That could have went better._

* * *

_In the infested Grimm lands, inside of the dungeon of Shredders domain he claimed, Salem growled in irritation, was have been scractched and shredded to broken pieces. Stone and bricks broken away. She was now forced to be chained now.._

_" My Queen! I PrOmise you! We. WILL. Regain~ Our..Revenge." Tyrian continued to rant on ever since they become trapped inside here. Salem didn't respond. She never responded now. All her energy. Thoughts. Choices. They were used to escape now. Though..It was getting hopeless..._

_The large metal doors opened, first the towering Hazel entered followed by a red eyed Shriek and a very cocky looking Havoc, then the Shredder. His glowing eyes on the two, shutting Tyrian up for a few seconds._

_" In my victory of gaining Vale..I've brought you two a guest." With a growl, Tiger Claw stepped forward and threw his hand into the opened cell Hazel opened. He tossed a person into another cell causing them to groan in pin as glass cracked under them. They were beaten and bruised brutally, but Salem's eyes widen in fear as she realized who it was..._

_" Ozpin..."_

* * *

"...Hello?!" Oscar cried, trying to find the source of the voice that spoke back to Oscar. He looked around nervously, tripping on himself as he scanned over the darken barn house.

As he caught the mirror once again, he slowly slipped over to the mirror and gasped.

His eyes widened when he look into his reflection, instead of seeing himself, he saw a tall individual coming into the scene. He looked like a tall rat like person staring back at him.

" I'm sorry I scared you young one...My name is _Master Splinter_."

* * *

**Evil laugh...hehehehe..**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the the next chapters are based on the my favorite arc in the TMNT series: The farmhouse arc**

**Also we have a question,: Readers, who the better mentor**

**Ozpin or Splinter**

**But, enjoy the next chapter when it comes out and stay safe guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_...Weeks passed by, since the Fall had happened that took Vale..._

_The Shredder knew of his power and let the CCT Tower stand over what was left of Beacon..._

_He left it intact for the other kingdoms to try to fight back against him..._

_...Our heroes fled to Ruby and Yang's home in Patch and we're still on that path. They were slow from damge taken from the Fall as well as Donatello not being able to finish it before Shredders forces hit._

_They had to lay low to avoid any Grimm from above taking them out._

_Hopefully they'd get there soon..._

* * *

_At newscast in The Vale News Network (VNN).._

_" It has been almost a week since Beacon fell. Most of Vale has been taken over." Lisa Lavender explained. She added that " the VNN building is mostly intact. That's how we are able to get this to all over Remnant. For the reason of sending the rest of Remnant this message. To send it here by the purple dragons." She went on." But now, other fighters and huntsmen are trying to take back Beacon from whoever did this." The screens cut to many familiar huntsmen and huntresses from all over, fighting against the Grimm and hacked Atlas bots from the Vytal festival." But for now, I will be signing off to-" The screens cut all over Remnant and changed quickly to someone else._

_The Shredder suddenly appeared on the screen. The new overlord of Vale and controller of Beacon. He stood tall over the screens and cameras. The cameras cut to the cells as __Ozpin was beaten and bruised, still beaten in his cell with Salem and Tryain looking at him in fear and shock. _

_" The other kingdoms will share Vale's fate. I will leave the VNN and Vale's CCTS intact only for myself. I wants the other kingdoms to know what is coming for them." He stepped back, leaving viewers fearfully of what's to come. _

_"-This is Lisa Lavender signing off.''_

* * *

_In Shredder's Grimm fortress..._

_Tiger claw and Hazel enter looking for Ozpin, Salem,and a heavy chained Tyrian to the main halls of the castle once belonging to her, to Shredder at the newly made Grimm pool below._

_Not saying a word, he begins to summon a Grimm like beast. Not even Salem seen before..There the Grimm put on an strange outfit, almost armor like based._

_The three were force to enter the main yard outside to their shock...The Grimm were in ninja like armor, and began to train._

They stare in a mix of fear and shock at the site of it. The three watch in fear as the creatures train.

" _They are stronger then you think. You just never knew there full __potential. I'll just have to show you then."_

* * *

_It was true the potential the Grimm held inside of them, as a result of showing off there powerful abilities, The Shredder had sent Vypra and six of his ninja to a target._

_Near the border of Atlas, there is a high __surveillance__ out post called the Winter hammer, a high tech outpost where Atlas has been reporting and doing research on weapons, different Dust types and applications and etc._

_The Grimm in the area, that were sent in by Salem all those months ago tried and failed to take over or destroy it. From the freezing temperatures, the high winds and machines, plus Dust. The power of 1000 Grimm failed to force there way through._

_However, Vypra was given the order to invade this hanger. And she wasn't keen on failing her master. The Shredder._

Her heighten new snake abilities helped her make it across the the tundra in quick fashion. Her knee high boots practically pierced threw the ice as she dashed across it. Her skin was now a palish brown color, colored with snake-like scales now and now, wearing a traditional distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit over her. With a heavy winter jacket on her, keeping her snake like movements quick pace and keeping her on edge.

_Their assignment and mission here was that the seven of them take out 100's of guards working at the base. They were Atlas best trained soldiers, but they haven't seen Vypra._

_She stood in front of the building and hissed as she heard guns being loaded. Instantly, she burst through the air and made her way around any bullets coming at her. She snapped her claws together and jumped onto an incoming Grimm to get higher up the building base. The beast shot her up into the guarded area. She slashed her tail into a guard and slammed her fist into a robot. Her eyes twitched as she heard others coming, so she grabbed the bots arm and threw them over her shoulder into the group. She raced off and slammed her hand onto the button on the control panels. Letting the Grimm. They attack against bots and guards from below._

_She grinned at the chaos below and pulled down her helmet into it...  
_

* * *

_The base was quickly over taken by Vypra and her team. The loot they had taken was placed into a pile on the outside area. She stares down at it and takes a black scarf from one of the rooms, wrapping it over her face as her fang glow bright. After they took_ _over of The Winter Hammer, Vypra paces around impatiently until a hologram goes off in a beowolf's mouth. She snatches it up and hisses as she places it down, causing Shredder's face to appear._

_" Vypra. Have you completed your assignment..?" His eyes narrowed as she nodded._

_" Good..Now. I order you to take everything from here and burn the place to the ground." Her serpan's tail twitches as she nods with a grin._

* * *

_Smoke filled the air, smothering the flames that have been running on for a while. She nods her head and signals the beasts to run off. She walks over to the burn facility and before she leaves, she flicks her wrist out and places behind the calling card of the Foot Clan._

* * *

_A Beowolf howls through the woodland area as the sun hangs over the sky. Quickly, something shoot through the area. Slicing and cutting through the pack until they're nothing but a glob of smoke floating up into the sky. _

_Qrow Branwen steps out, holding his weapon tightly over his shoulder, only to stick it into the ground and take a sip from his flask. He sighed and puts it away, only to retrieve something else instead._

_Ozpin's cane. _

_He needed to find him sooner or later. Before anything got any worse..._

His eyes shot open. He looked around as his eyes were widen. He swore he felt a strange energy go through the forest. Something almost like Ozpin..but yet it felt different." Oz?" He huffed and walked forward as he came to a cliff side with a rocky down hill. He smirked and skid down the cliff side with a grin. He made it down and groaned in irritation as dust had covered his pants. As he patted himself off he saw someone. Someone was sitting on top of a rock and seemed to be meditating. He stepped forward and gave a confused look. The young boy on top of the rock he saw was Oscar, who was meditating in the moment. He stepped back as his eyes widen, Qrow thought it may have been a trap from whoever that beast was on all over Remnant. He pulled out his weapon as they watched him.

" If you're from that tyrant on tv, you ain't going anywhere." He charged at them, only for them to flip over Qrow. He jumps onto the rock they we're meditating on and narrows his eyes. They took a stance ready to fight. Qrow charges again and swipes at him, changing his weapon into it's scythe form to hit him, but they hit the weapon back towards Qrow. He growled and swipped his leg at him but they dodge and pushed his leg down. They grab Qrow's hand, stopping him from moving on. He pushed Qrow back and swiped his weapon from his hands. Qrow's eyes went wide as he saw the blade aimed at him, only to be placed on the ground and took the cane from him. He leaned on it and looked down at the shocked huntsman.  
" You fight well, young man, but their is something more dire at foot now. Can you take me to my sons?"

* * *

The crescent moon glowed above the island of Patch. The usually quiet house on Patch was now more a loud and fearful one. Taiyang paced back in forth with anxiety, worried for his two daughters and their friends. Qrow went out looking for them, but he couldn't get back into Beacon at the time. He hoped everyone was okay. Zwei, who was sleeping in their bed, yawned loudly and shook their head. He looked at Tai and went over to him, getting him to stop pacing in fear and look down at the puppy. He barks at him and Tai sighs and crouches down." Yeah bud..I'm worried too.." He sighed and got back up. He looked back at his scroll. His eyes widen when he  
heard Zwei barking at that the door. He ran to the door quickly and opened the door. His eyes widen in fear as he gasped, dropping his scroll in the process. At the door, Ruby and her friends stood their, looking in terrible shape at the moment. Her tears slipped down her as she stepped forward.

" H-Hey dad..."


	8. Chapter 8

" H-hey..Dad."

The teams were forced to flee to Ruby and Yang's childhood home, to their father's house. Three weeks went by..

On the grassy plain, Pyhrra scribbled away at a drawing on a notepad, which became a journal documenting their forced sabbatical in addition to drawing sketches. As she wrote away, she began to write and explains whats been had been going on on Patch while they recouped there.

Yang had woken up only a two week's ago after arriving to Patch, everyone thought she would bounce back quickly, especially Raph. It was Yang! She could take a attack from three Nevermore's...But instead. They were wrong. Yang was different now. Her eyes lacked her usually fire. She was almost muted. Very quiet. They learn quickly even the mention of Adam caused her pain and made her leave the room immediately. She had frequent nightmares with him being the main cause of them. Sometimes she'd zone out and send herself right into a panic attack. They all wanted to help her, but all she wanted was to shut herself out from everything. Her issues and fear of Adam was controlling her at this point. Her father asked quietly to some of them to get her to open up and talk about it, which immediately Blake and Raph took. Blake hated the fact that Adam caused this to her partner and best friend. She felt horrible guilty for it and tried filling her guilt with help Yang.

Raph had experience with this sort of situation, thanks to Leo, he was able to kinda understand what she was going through. Both him and Blake would take shifts to watch her until she had woken up. From then on they were at her side, though Yang didn't like it much she never said for them to leave her...she hated being alone.

Donnie and Wiess were working on the Bulkhead, trying to fix up the damage it took from the Grimm and finish what they needed to do before everything happen, as well fix up Penny's arm. It was simple enough, except for the fact that the arm was missing bits and pieces of it, but they could managed.

Ruby and Leo would visit Cinder everyday as she was tied to the pole in the shed. They tried talking to Cinder, questioning her. But she didn't say anything. Until one day, they came to see her when they saw Cinder free from her chains.

" Y-Your free!" Ruby gasped, going for crescent rose as Leo grabbed his katana's.

" If you think we're letting you go your wrong!'' Leo stated, but only got a condescending from Cinder.

" Well then, I guess you're right then." She flicked the rope to the side.

" Um..what?"

" _I'm not leaving, little red._" Cinder snapped.

" Why stay when you can leave," Leo still held his weapon towards her.

" I can't leave, you can't. Nobody can. Why would I even..He stopped Salem..So I'm not going back..." She clutches the fabric around her,"..I'm afraid...afraid of the Shredder," She hissed turning away from them." Have you ever face him?" Cinder questioned.

Leonardo looked towards Ruby before he placed down his swords," I...I have."

" Cinder.." She reached out before Cinder snapped back at her.

"Go.._just leave me alone."_

* * *

Mikey was very helpfully around the house and helped Tai in the kitchen with Ren and Nora, some times he played with Yang and Ruby's dog; Zwei. The playful pup however would try to swipe crumbs or parts of their food when they were working.

While Pyrrha scribbled away in the sketchbook she was given, Jaune had noticed Pyhrra was drawing away in her book. He walked over to her and smiled," Hey..." Pyrrha looked up and smiled at Jaune," They're really good.." Jaune smiled.

" Thank you, Jaune. It was a hidden talent of mine. I wonder if things would have been different if I became a artist, not a huntsmen.''

Soon later, Mikey came out and passed out slices of pizza's to everyone and even slide a slice over into Cinder's room, which she reluctant picks at it at first, then eats it.

* * *

Days later, the crescent moon hung in the sky above the house on patch, the house was quiet for the most part, until reaching Yang's room where Team Rwby was resting for the night. Except, for Yang.

She tosses and turned in bed, visions and flashes of that night at Beacon hitting her like swords and knifes.

She stood in the debris of what was left of her school. Her home. She heard screams. She felt fear, anger. She was worried and terrified. Yang then jumped as she heard a scream. She turned around and saw him. Adam. Standing over her friends, her team and sister. Hurt, comatose or worse. She gasped and aimed her hands at him, she saw her gautlets on her and fired at him. He only deflected and got closer. Her brain tried stopping it as images of her friends fought against him, but with no use. He cut down Team JNPR, sliced through the turtles and demolished her sister and her team. She cried out in pain as she experienced a phantom pain, but in her dream her arm was brutally beaten and sliced up. She gasp as Adam stared down at her and sliced her down.

Only to wake up gasping for air.

She looked around, seeing nobody was awake at this hour, she got up. She couldn't go back to sleep. She stared down at her arm in a splint, bandaged up. She hated looking at her arm.

Yang made her way past her team, seeing nobody was awake. She sighed seeing her sister snoring quietly away on the floor as well as Weiss. She looked to see Blake slouched over in Chair near her bed. She looked down and quickly left the room. She listen closely as the house was silent now. Great.

She went downstairs into the kitchen and went out through the backdoor, walking into the night.

* * *

Yang walked through the woods as the night time sky covered everything as she walked along. She clutched her arms tightly and sighed, waling along.

She didn't know what time it was and soon began to regret leaving her home. She looked around as howl filled the air around her. She stopped in fear as he saw glowing bright eyes. She slowly began to back up in fear. She couldn't fight. She can't.

They soon appeared.

A pack of beowolves stood before her, foaming and drooling with hunger. A howl then filled the air once again as it charged at her. Yang's hand quickly went to cover herself as she gasped and cried in fear, till...nothing came.

Her eyes widened when she saw a blade protecting her from its attack. Within a instant, a boot came out and slammed into the beast.

" Hey, sunshine.." Her uncle Qrow whispered quietly, seeing how scared she was." Don't worry. Just got take care of a few pests." He turned as a few others charged at him. He deploys his scythe and slashes them in the jaw. They shriek and fall back while another goes at him. He slams his fist into the beasts throat and pulls his weapon back into it's gun form, shooting the creature into dust.

The three before had gotten up and went towards Yang, who was easier prey. It lunges at her till a cane stunts the beast, causing it to fall to its knees. Qrow then uses his scythe and turns it to his sword form and cuts the beast down. He smirks and nods towards the person. As Yang looks up she sees a blur of brown go by her. She gasped seeing the two quickly beat the pack of wild beowolfs in a instant. With a final slash from Qrow, it's finished.

" Thanks for the help.." He motioned towards the dust filling the air." Didn't expect this to happen." He sighed and walked towards Yang. He crouched down and slowly pets her hair, like he used to do to her to calm her down." Hey sunshine...let's get you home.." She nods, shaken up by everything but gets up. Qrow huffs and pulls her into a piggy back ride, though she doesn't say anything as the three return to the tiny Patch home.

* * *

The sun began to rise over Patch as the three come too it now, seeing the tiny house sitting their calmly.

The group inside of the tiny house in Patch were about to go out to look for Yang, until the door creaked open from Qrow entering with her." Heyyy.." He smirked walking in with all eyes on him eyes on him." Found a sunny little dragon lost in the woods." Qrow spoke as he walked in.

" Yang!" Tai shouted as Ruby followed after her father and went over to Yang.

" Also, I brought a guest." Qrow stepped out of the way of the door as Oscar walked into the house," He's looking for Leonardo and his brothers." The brothers looked at Qrow in utter confusion as they never seen them before.

" Uhhh.." Mikey started.

" I don't think we ever seen him ever before." Raphael stated.

" I'm sorry, but I have to agree with him. We have never seen him before." Leonardo said politely, staring at the young boy as he stepped forward.

" I know you don't know me.." He nervously pointed to himself." But, I know someone who does." He stepped back as his eyes changed to a dark brown color and the room filled with a comforting aura.

Mikey quickly turned to his brother, confusedly." We have never seen the kid before, right? Did we owe him money or something-"

Then a familiar voice came from the young boy." That is enough Michelangelo." Quickly shocking him and his brothers. The four look at the boy, as he was holding Professor Ozpin's cane like a walking stick. A familiar pose.

They felt like they couldn't breathe as they realized who he was. Leo struggled, but stepped forward as it may really be him.

" F-father?..M-master splinter?" Leonardo stuttered out.

They nodded to him with a smile to the four turtles," _In a way..Now, we have a few things to talk about._"


	9. Chapter 9

" F-Father...? M-master..splinter?" Leonardo stuttered out.

They nodded to him with a smile to the four turtles," In a way..Now we have a few things to talk about."

" Master Splinter?...H-How how?! How is this possible.." Donnie said, feeling tears peek in his eyes.

" Yeah, how are you..." Raph growled before starting again, holding back his emotions," How are you back!?... And..in a kids..brain? Or something?"

" Yeah. That's a little weird." Mikey made a joke only to have Oscar/Master Splinter hit him on the head lightly with The Long Memory; Ozpin's cane." Oof!..." Mikey blinked, thinking it would hurt more before sighing with a smile," I miss this.."

" Before you four think of anything weird, your professor Ozpin had the power to incarnation himself, many times over. But I guess when he was facing the guy you all now know as " The Shredder"...weird name, I gotta say. He must have tried and something must have gone wrong." Qrow says, looking towards the turtles.

" Um.." They all look back to the young boy in front of them," I know what happened." Oscar said," Maybe, he can explain more?" The young boy put himself into a meditating pose. Breathing in slowly as then a blue aura surrounded Oscar as the others enter the room to only stand back in shock at the scene.

From the shed even, the light was seen. Causing even Cinder to look.

Right as they all saw Splinter, in his spirit form, appear from the blue aura. Most were in shock at the scene before them.

" Oz doesn't do that," Qrow uttered.

" _He does not," _Splinter says" Oscar is alright, but..my time is short in this form. If I stay too long it could drain on the boy's power.''

Before the old master could say anything, however, from out of nowhere, Nora saw Splinter and tried to poke him, but her hand went right through him went through him, causing her to gasp.

_"..That's..unnerving,"_ Tai said at the sight of it, placing his hands closely onto his daughter and his teammates just incase.

Splinter stepped back as Nora almost fell forward onto the floor." I see...I have some explaining to do.."

During the battle with the mutant-Grimm Shredder, Ozpin fought as greatly as he could against the beast of a man, but he was losing. Losing fast and drastically against the more powerful Shredder. He knew this was the end for him. He closed his eyes, trying to get his body ready to use his reincarnation powers. He caused a large forcefield to come around him as the Shredder based down on it. Trying to break it as he was halfway done, until the force around him burst, causing him to fly backward with the force hitting his body as the Shredder had stopped him from finishing in time. From the spirit realm, he found Oscar and wound up in Remnant.

The group stared in confusion hearing the story before Donatello spoke," I-I...I think I understand it. I have a theory like if someone actives a lifeboat, it would have instead reached it, but to someone else.''

" But, if he's here...then where is Oz?" Qrow raised a brow, silently fretting. Qrow's eyes widened, as a realization hit him," Oz..is still alive."

* * *

Dinner was silent in the Patch home as everyone's focus was to themselves, either towards Yang and her near-death experience today or with the realization of what the Turtles endorsed. Tai entered the kitchen as they stopped when they saw in the kitchen was Oscar sitting quietly to himself. The poor boy must be going through a lot now and with everything that happened earlier, it might be making it worse and adding to the stress. The new stress of the situation at hand.

" Um," He stepped forward before Oscar looked up at the blond hair man," Would you like some coffee?" Tai asked quietly to him.

Oscar stared at them before a small smile crept onto the young boy's cheeks. He chcukled a little and politely spoke," U-Um, I don't..um..Is tea okay?.." He stammered a little.

Tai smiled and nodded as he reached for the kettle.

* * *

Inside Cinder's prison, she tried using her semblance to summon a shred of glass to crave into the wood of the building. Her eyes widened however as she then heard some enter the garage. In reaction, she aimed her glass dagger towards the door, which was shrugged off instead of by Oscar/Master Splinter. He raised his brow before speaking.

" Even in your state, you are still a warrior in sense."

Cinder growled as her short hair fell onto her face, irritating her more till the glass in her hand melted and she snapped back towards him," -W_hat he doing here rat boy?!" _She hissed loudly towards him.

" I'll tell you, _if_ you would talk," He saw the look of distrust in her eyes," I am not Ozpin or Salem," Which shocked her.

" I never said that name..." She glares," _How did you know?_"

" You learn many things from the Spirit Realm where I was," He said. He looked towards the girl, leaning against the wall. He knows the look of fear and doubt before, seen it on his sons many times before." Fear and doubt can control you, . Unless...you make a change. If you want to talk and learn more. Just ask." He then stood up and was about to almost leave,only to hear Cinder speak up.

" I've noticed...that you have a claiming aura." She stared at him, eyes almost piercing. "..Can we even win a fight against..this..._beast. The Shredder."_

" He is not. Unbeatable. My sons have beat him before." He explained, leaning on the cane.

Cinder stared at him before speaking again," Can we talk about it. Just between us." She asked, wondering.

" That works with me." He smiled and sat back down again.


End file.
